Indescriptible
by TiteCXX
Summary: Near est brisé. Mello ne le laissera pas se disloquer comme les pièces d'un puzzle qu'on renverserait sur le sol. Il reconstruira ce qui a été anéanti. Et après cela, il se vengera. Impitoyablement. MXN.
1. Honte

Résumé : Near est brisé. Mello ne le laissera pas se disloquer comme les pièces d'un puzzle qu'on renverserait sur le sol. Il reconstruira ce qui a été anéanti. Et après cela, il se vengera. Impitoyablement. MXN Warning.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

NOTE : voilà une nouvelle fiction, j'étais partie dans l'idée de faire un UA (que j'écris lentement mais surement), mais finalement une vieille inspiration est revenue me hanter.

Cette histoire à l'air triste, mais je vous préviens (rassure/déçoit) tout de suite : **ça finit bien**. Je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal (pas avec Near en tout cas).

Warning : cette histoire a pour thème le viol donc fondamentalement c'est pas marrant tout le temps.

Petite précision pas si anodine : **Dans cette fiction, je prendrai la date du 27 janvier 2010 pour la rencontre entre le SPK et la police japonaise (Near vs Kira)**

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Indescriptible**

_**Chapitre ****premier : Honte**_

**2 février 2010 :**

Mello ouvrit la porte comme on tourne une page de sa vie.

La pièce était sombre bien que le pan d'un de ses murs soit une baie vitrée donnant sur Tokyo. Seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient irréparablement son occupant. Il était assis par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse et le visage tourné vers les immeubles de verre et d'acier découpant la nuit au dehors. Il avait nécessairement déduit que c'était Mello qui venait le délivrer.

Après tout, même nu et prisonnier, Near restait un génie.

Sa peau ivoirienne attirait l'œil et pourtant ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison que le mafieux n'en détachait pas son regard. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui serait difficile de voir le premier de la Wammy's ainsi. Sa silhouette mince déchirant l'ombre comme une lame immaculée, lui jetant au visage une vérité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

_Ils avaient perdu le droit d'ignorer il y a bien longtemps, comprit soudain Mello._

Il s'approcha lentement, l'autre ne le regardant toujours pas. Néanmoins, Near resserra un peu plus ardemment ses genoux contre lui pour cacher son état. Sa pudeur n'était pas étonnante mais n'en restait pas moins dévorante. Elle avait quelque chose de pur et de fissuré à la fois : n'était ce pas porter à son paroxysme une contradiction que de vouloir dissimuler ce genre de blessure ?

Mello défit son long manteau kaki aux pourtours de fourrure, celui marqué par deux années de vie illégale, et le lui tendit en détournant les yeux. Il se retourna pour laisser Near l'enfiler. Il faut toujours respecter une jolie contradiction.

Lorsqu'ils se firent face à nouveau, Mello eut du mal à déglutir. Son vêtement arrivait presque aux chevilles de l'albinos et tombait en des plis infinis sur ses épaules trop fines. D'une certaine façon, il soulignait sa faiblesse, ce manteau parjure.

Mello fit un geste hésitant pour poser sa main sur l'épaule recouverte, pour inutilement le guider vers la porte. Bien qu'il eut le regard baissé, l'albinos le perçut et s'écarta légèrement, tuant dans l'œuf toute opportunité de contact. Cette défiance était prévisible.

Sa chambre, sa cellule plutôt, faisait partie d'une suite qu'ils traversèrent pour sortir. Aucun des deux génies ne s'attarda sur les cadavres jonchant le sol. Il devait s'agir là de la brigade d'élite de Kira chargée de la surveillance du captif. Mello ne s'était pas particulièrement interrogé sur leur rôle quand il les avait descendus avec une efficacité mécanique presque pathologique.

En bas de l'immeuble, Matt les attendait devant la voiture. Il jeta sa cigarette à leur arrivée et constata silencieusement l'étrange habillement de l'ex chef d'un SPK décimé. Il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée pour autant, sentant que ce n'était exactement le moment de rappeler à quel point il avait de la répartie.

Mello ouvrit la portière et indiqua à Near de s'assoir sur la banquette arrière. Il fit disparaître ses pieds et ses mains sous le manteau en se recroquevillant sur son siège. Le blond à son tour installé déballa une tablette chocolat. En croquant le cacao il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du acheter un robot pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Pour prouver que rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant, tout avait changé. Irrémédiablement.

_Et ça fait mal, l'irrémédiable._

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à l'appartement que les deux mafieux partageaient. L'albinos se tenait debout au centre du salon, sans toujours les regarder en face, sans toujours dire un mot.

« C'est chez nous. » dit le blond d'une voix bien trop froide.

Near hocha la tête.

« Suis moi si tu veux prendre un bain. »

Near obéit.

La salle de bain était grande, carrelée de blanc et un peu dérangée. Mello fit couler l'eau en vérifiant régulièrement sa température du bout des doigts, accroupi à côté de la baignoire en émail. Il se redressa complètement et ordonna :

« Déshabille toi ».

Pour la première, les iris grises se plantèrent directement dans les siennes. L'expression qu'arborait Near lui allait bien. L'orgueil dans la faiblesse avait toujours été quelque chose de sublime. Ses traits n'avaient rien de mature au naturel mais leur puérilité s'aggravait dans la détresse, ses yeux s'élargissant et ses épaules tremblant légèrement.

« Non. »

Sa voix était un murmure clair qui s'effrita contre le carrelage des murs.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre un bain habillé mais si tu veux je peux te passer un maillot. »

Mello fouilla quelques secondes dans un placard avant de le lui tendre. L'albinos attendit qu'il se retourne pour l'enfiler par dessous le manteau. Lorsque ce fut fait, il mena ses mains blanches au premier bouton.

Ses doigts fins frémissaient terriblement. De guerre lasse, le blond décida de l'aider. Near eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il frôla son indexe. Immédiatement, son visage se redressa pour lire les intentions de son ancien camarade de classe. C'était une lecture craintive, instinctive, un peu comme serait celle d'une proie trop facile.

Mello fit glisser le manteau de ses épaules et l'autre recommença à trembler. Son expression était impénétrable mais son corps communiquait à sa place. Fut un temps où le mafieux aurait appelé cela une victoire, aujourd'hui cela s'apparentait à une défaite. Puisque tout avait changé.

Son regard bleu s'arrêta quelques instants sur les morsures qui marquaient ses épaules et ses bras. La couleur carmin qui troublait le blanc tranchait impitoyablement. L'albinos se détourna quand il essaya de toucher ses blessures. Elles étaient superficielles pourtant.

Near était plus élancé qu'il ne l'aurait présumé, son corps qui longtemps n'avait été composé que de courbes enfantines avait acquis avec la maturité quelques lignes brisées délicates. Ses jambes exposaient un galbe tendre assez séduisant qu'il n'aurait pas aimé entendre être souligné. Il entra dans l'eau sans réticence et fit ''malencontreusement'' tomber une fiole de gel moussant. Son contenu troubla le liquide rapidement entrainant la disparition de son corps à la vue de son sauveur.

« Très malin. » soupira ce dernier.

Il trempa les cheveux et aspergea le visage de l'albinos sans délicatesse en une vengeance superflue avec le pommeau de la douche puis retira son t-shirt pour ne pas le tremper et saisit le gant de toilette. Lorsqu'il commença à caresser le dos pâle légèrement courbé, Near s'écarta.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Pourquoi sa voix était elle si cassante ? Avait elle toujours eu ce ton là quand il s'adressait à son rival ? Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de l'albinos, mais il obtempéra. Son obéissance était elle plus troublante que sa terreur ?

La main gantée vint contre sa poitrine et descendit sur son ventre. Ses poings se crispèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Non »

Un nouveau murmure volé à celui qui avait un jour été une statut de marbre inaccessible.

« Je ne vais rien te faire. »

« Je ne te crois plus. Je ne croirai plus jamais personne. »

Near avait toujours parlé à demi-mot mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour atteindre son but. Mello passa son bras atour des épaules fines afin de les astreindre à l'immobilisme. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et que le blond recommençait à laver ses jambe, lle génie s'agita de nouveau. Sa démarche fut inutile.

« Je ne vais rien te faire » crut il nécessaire de répéter.

Cela ne rassura pas le plus jeune le moins du monde. Il se mordit brutalement les lèvres pour empêcher ses paroles de les franchir et ferma les yeux.

« C'est bon. » dit Mello au bout d'un temps en se remettant debout.

À son tour, Near se releva et se laissa envelopper dans une serviette. Il s'habilla du pyjama qu'on lui tendait (toujours à la dérobée des regards insistants) et suivit le blond hors de la pièce.

Ses yeux gris aux lueurs illisibles s'accrochèrent à son rival jusque dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa glisser son attention du lit double à l'armoire avant de la focaliser à nouveau sur Mello.

« Nous dormirons tous les deux ici. »

Il fit ''non'' de la tête.

« Si. »

Near prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire complètement face à son adversaire. Celui ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette impétueuse se dressant entre l'albinos et le couloir. Il hissa ses mains fragiles pour le repousser hors de son chemin. Il avança d'un pas hésitant et, sur le point de toucher l'autre, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Je veux pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. » expliqua Mello.

« Je vais bien. »

Un rire sans joie et involontaire s'échappa des lèvres fines devant le ton monocorde et prétentieux.

« Tu ne peux même pas me toucher, tu es terrorisé et tu trembles. Near, tu n'es pas juste abattu ou fatigué, _tu es_ _brisé_. »

L'expression enfantine de dénuement refit surface.

« Je vais t'aider. J'ai merdé une fois, je vais réparer cette erreur. Et ensuite on pourra reprendre où on en était avant l'affaire Kira. »

Mello laissa le silence s'installer avant de s'approcher. Son rival n'osa pas essayer de s'échapper. La main aux ongles vernis s'éleva à son tour et caressa ses joues puis survola ses lèvres. Near frissonna. Le mafieux reprit d'un ton grave :

« Je sais que Light Yagami t'a vio... »

« Ne le dis pas. » interrompit Near.

« D'accord. Mais ça ne change rien au problème et tu le sais bien. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Mes problèmes, je peux m'en charger seul. »

Mello rit à nouveau. L'autre commençait à l'énerver. Ce qui était peut être bon signe.

« Ah oui, et tu réagis comment si je fais ça. »

Sans crier gare, il attira l'albinos contre lui. Resserrant son étreinte, il entoura de ses bras le corps frêle de Near. Ce dernier se débattit un instant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et plaçant ses paumes contre le torse du mafieux pour tenter de s'éloigner.

« Non, non, non... » chuchota il, le visage dans le cou de Mello.

Le souffle irrégulier chatouillait sa peau et bizarrement, c'était agréable. Le fait que ce soit associé à ce que Near avait subi ne lui plaisait pas mais le voir ainsi avait un côté rassurant... et un peu déroutant.

« Arrête... »

« Dis moi ce que tu ressens. Je veux juste une émotion. On pourra faire quelque chose à partir de là. »

« Non. »

Son timbre était suppliant.

« Near t'es vraiment pas facile à prendre en charge. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Ma dignité ? Tu arrives trop tard : quelqu'un l'a déjà piétinée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le travail a été fait soigneusement. »

Son impassibilité presque intégralement recouvrée n'avait plus grand sens avec cette phrase assassine.

« On va se coucher » répondit simplement Mello en se détachant de lui.

L'albinos s'allongea sur le matelas, tout près du bord, pour être certain que Mello ne le toucherait pas involontairement. Il avait raison : ce serait toujours calculé.

Sur le lit, Mello l'attira contre lui. Sa résistance n'y put rien. Parfois, le blond avait du mal à déterminer quelle était exactement son intention. Que voulait il prouver par cette capture ? Qu'il était là et que Near n'était plus seul, désœuvré, face à la situation ? Ou peut être que ses motivations étaient moins louables, peut être qu'il souhaitait juste montrer que l'autre était à sa portée, désormais, et qu'il avait rétabli l'ordre des choses.

« Je veux juste un sentiment, Near. »

Le génie blanc frémit.

Il avait lutté pendant près d'une semaine contre un adversaire qui ne connaissait rien de lui et qui avait pourtant réussi à le désarmer. Il était trop épuisé pour se battre contre son rival, ses questions trainantes orchestrées d'une voix brulante et ses yeux instigateurs. Il rendit les armes en murmurant à la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres :

« J'ai honte, Mello. »

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**27 Janvier 2010**_

40,39,38,37,36,35,34,33,32,31...

Dans le hangar qui avait constitué le lieu de rendez vous entre N et Kira, l'air humide était rendu irrespirable par la tension. Une odeur de rouille rependait son arôme, prenant aux poumons les hommes et femmes de l'assemblée attendant son verdict. Les membres de la police japonaise faisait face au SPK. Light Yagami, son sourire victorieux tressautant sur ses lèvres à la mesure de la course distordue du temps, s'était planté légèrement en avant de la masse des siens, surplombant son adversaire immaculé.

Near n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Ce genre de scène ne l'avait jamais atteint et aujourd'hui encore il se murait dans un silence tonitruant de mépris. ''Pauvre fou'' semblait il penser lorsque son regard se posait sur la petite figurine représentant Kira.

...30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21...

Le décès de Mello lui revint étrangement en mémoire. Depuis la scène qui s'était déroulé presque sous ses yeux quelques jours auparavant, à chaque fois qu'il avait relâché sa concentration, le génie blanc avait repensé à ces quelques instants.

Ces quelques instants qui avaient suffi à ce que son présomptueux rival s'éteigne dans un torrent de flammes mélodramatique. Il était mort à l'image de sa vie : en brulant de sa propre vanité.

Toute personne ayant connu ce genre d'expérience avait du ressentir la même chose que lui : un mélange de nostalgie et d'exaspération.

Une certaine colère, aussi.

Une rage insensée et irrationnelle de n'avoir pas su... Mais ne pas savoir quoi, au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ignoré ? Comment avait il échoué ? Dans quelle mesure pouvait on penser que Near était dans l'obligation non seulement d'acculer Kira à la défaite mais en plus de s'assurer de la survie de tous les timbrés géniaux qu'il avait pu croiser ?

Pourquoi l'amertume du chocolat noir planait encore sur ses lèvres et pourquoi l'inexplicable ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux ?

_Pourquoi Mello avait il choisi la mort ?_

...20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11...

Teru Mikami, à la droite du SPK, ne bougeait plus, se contentant de les dévorer de ses pupilles rouges où brillaient une folie morbide. Comment un homme dont la banalité n'avait d'égal que l'intégration sociale avait pu devenir ainsi : un pantin articulé adorateur d'un adolescent mégalomane ?

Lidner était si tendue, debout à côté de son supérieur, que les veines de sa main ressortait par dessous sa peau rosée. Elle avait peur. Ce qui était compréhensible mais ni judicieux ni sensé. Après tout, Near avait proposé à ceux qui n'avaient pas confiance en son plan de rester protégés au QG, mais bien sûr, tout le monde l'avait suivi.

L'albinos songea à la relation de la jeune femme avec Mello. Est ce qu'ils s'appréciaient ?

Non, cette question n'avait pas d'intérêt. Est ce qu'_il_ l'appréciait ?

Il se reprit intérieurement. Contrairement à son ex-camarade de classe, il aurait encore assez de temps sur cette terre pour répondre à ces questions. Cette constatation provoqua une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa tempe.

Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à la mort : ni à celle de L, ni à celle de Mello. Il les revivait comme d'inlassables et répétitifs abandons. À l'image de celui de ses parents. Les morts n'étaient que des gens qui avaient refusé de faire partie de sa vie.

...10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... 0

Gevanni s'effondra à sa gauche. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à son oreille. Un coup de tonnerre dévastateur.

Qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Death Note ? Qui avait remplacé le cahier élaboré par ses subordonnés ? Le travail de Stephen Loud avait il été négligé ? Non, il l'avait inspecté lui même et aurait été incapable de différencier la copie de l'original.

Mais alors, comment ?

Il allait mourir, fut sa prémonition avisée lorsqu'il vit Matsuda placer une main sur son cœur avant de tomber face contre terre, imité par les autres japonais quelques secondes après.

Au milieu des cadavres qui s'écroulaient, Light Yagami était d'un calme écrasant.

Parmi les policiers, il ne restait plus que Near en vie, son nom ayant du être le dernier inscrit sur le cahier assassin. Pendant la seconde qui lui restait, il eut ce qui lui sembla être sa dernière déduction : Mello l'avait trahi. C'était la seule hypothèse plausible qui expliquerait l'échec de leur mission.

Il allait mourir sur cette pensée.

Cependant, le calme était revenu sur le hangar et son cœur battait toujours dans sa poitrine (il ressentait d'ailleurs l'accélération de son pouls d'une façon assez déplaisante). Il prit une grande inspiration en s'apercevant qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant l'agitation mortelle.

Near se releva face à Kira et récapitula intérieurement les faits dans son esprit : Mello avait averti Kira de leur plan. De toute évidence, le blond avait à nouveau décidé qu'il battrait son rival avec sa propre méthode. Enfin, l'albinos n'avait aucune raison de craindre pour sa vie, ce mafieux suffisant ne voudrait pas triompher devant un cadavre.

Conclusion : il était prisonnier, mais au delà de ça ni les rictus de Light Yagami, ni les coups de théâtre de son ex-camarade de classe n'ébranlerait sa solide armure d'impassibilité.

« Near, je vais te demander de me suivre sans résistance. »

Nate River n'avait pas peur. Pas encore.

* * *

Donc effectivement, ce n'est pas un premier chapitre d'un optimisme sidérant. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça s'arrangera.

Le viol est un sujet sur lequel je voulais écrire depuis longtemps puisque dans la plupart des fictions que j'ai lu, il est traité avec une certaine légèreté et j'avais envie d'en donner une version plus ''psychologique'' ou réaliste.  
Choisir le personnage de Near rend d'autant plus difficile à réaliser cette volonté dans la mesure où ce n'est pas une personne ''normale'' : il est orgueilleux et très secret.  
Mello dans le rôle de l'aide est également un défi : c'est quelqu'un de fondamentalement un peu brutal.

Alors soyez indulgents avec l'auteur, s'il vous plait :).

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (c'est le but après tout) et je vous demande très humblement vos avis, puisque franchement, j'ai besoin de soutient pour cette histoire (qui me prend un temps considérable de rédaction).

_Merci à vous et à bientôt..._


	2. Haine

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Rappel : **L'enfermement de Near dure du 27 janvier 2010 au 2 février 2010 **(J'espère vraiment que je suis claire dans les flashbacks, je n'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte).

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Indescriptible**

_**Chapitre second : Haine**_

**3 février 2010 : **

Le lendemain matin de son sauvetage, Mello observait son rival dormir paisiblement. C'était amusant, au naturel, quand il était détendu, les traits de son visage ne contenaient pas ne serait ce qu'une trace de la dureté qu'il essayait de leur imposer lorsqu'il était conscient. Il avait juste un visage d'enfant avec une petite bouche et un petit nez, de grands yeux clos et des boucles emmêlées dans tous les sens.

C'était presque attendrissant comme spectacle (ou en tout cas ce le serait pour un observateur extérieur qui ne saurait pas à quel point Near pouvait être exaspérant quand il était réveillé).

Recroquevillé dans les draps, le corps enchevêtré dans les plis pourpres, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon délavé.

Mello songea à ce que Kira avait failli lui arracher et sa mâchoire se crispa de colère. Il réfléchit à cette innocence que son rival avait été sur le point de perdre. Near ne l'admettrait jamais, bien sûr, mais le blond sentait bien que malgré tout, peut être du fait même du traumatisme, l'albinos n'avait pas été privé de sa candeur. Il n'était pas devenu cynique comme Matt et lui.  
En étant premier toute sa vie et en ne subissant les caprices d'un meilleur ami rongé par l'amertume de l'échec, Near avait pu rester ingénue. Et le passage de Kira n'y avait, heureusement, rien changé.

Mello n'aurait pu y survivre.

Cependant, cela ne voulais pas dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucune conséquence à son emprisonnement chez Light Yagami, loin de là. Les retombées ne portaient pas sur sa pureté, voilà tout. L'angoisse, l'appréhension, le dégout, tous ces sentiments destructeurs fissuraient désormais le regard intangible de Near.

Le portable du mafieux vibra à cet instant, affichant le numéro de Kira.  
Pour organiser le plan qui devait à l'origine permettre à Mello de triompher de Near, il avait été nécessaire qu'il puisse entrer en contact avec Light Yagami. Le blond décrocha et quitta la pièce.

Il sentait la rage le prendre à la gorge et son sang battre sur ses tempes. Rapidement, son esprit ne fut plus qu'une brumeuse fureur vengeresse qu'il essaya de maitriser en parlant :

« Light. » entama t il d'un ton qu'il jugea presque cordial.

De toute façon, il n'était la personne la plus avenante de cette planète.

« Mello, comment vas tu ? »

« Je me porte comme un charme. »

« Figure toi qu'en allant à mon hôtel ce matin, je me suis aperçu que Near n'était plus en ma possession. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire par hasard ? »

Si Mello s'était écouté, il aurait organisé un débat entre lui et le connard prétentieux qui lui tenait lieu d'interlocuteur. Dans une salle de torture, de préférence. Il aurait entamé son discours par quelque chose du genre ''Near est à moi et tu vas payer, espèce de fils de...''. Le reste n'ayant pas un intérêt particulier dans les détails, il fallait juste faire passer le message global.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. En quoi est ce que c'est mon problème si t'es incapable de tenir tes prisonniers en place ? »

Le blond avait atteint la cuisine dans laquelle Matt parcourait le journal d'un œil distrait, ses lunettes oranges le protégeant de la fumée de sa cigarette. Saisissant dans le placard une tablette de chocolat noir, Mello prit place à ses côtés.

« Donc depuis notre dernière conversation tu as par miracle changé d'opinion à mon propos et tu ne veux plus me ''découper à la machette'' ? »

« Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en branle. »

« Pour un génie, tu es d'une vulgarité, c'est affligeant. »

« C'est vrai que toi, en comparaison, t'es vraiment un mec recommandable » siffla le mafieux.

La tablette se brisa entre ses doigts. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Matt observait cette manifestation sourde de ressentiment avec précaution. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où son meilleur ami comptait aller.

« Hum, tu es en colère contre moi, Mihael. »

Son poing heurta la table.

« Ta gueule, Kira. »

Le titre du Dieu avait un goût acide dans sa bouche.

« Je te propose qu'on se voit demain au même endroit que d'habitude. Ça pourrait être intéressant de parler de tout ça quand tu seras un peu calmé. »

« Très bien, à demain vers midi. »

Mello raccrocha.

Il prit un petit moment pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même et se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Tu as été au magasin ? »

« Ouais, dit l'autre en allumant une autre cigarette, ils avaient que des puzzles alors j'en ai pris cinq. Les vendeurs m'ont pris pour un taré. Sérieusement, si j'avais cru que je remettrai les pieds dans un magasin de jouet un jour, je me serais préparé psychologiquement. C'est vachement glauque comme endroit. »

Le blond haussa les épaule et croquant un nouveau carré de cacao.

« Pas de robot, donc. » récapitula t il.

« Pas de robot. »

« Dommage. Tu l'as trouvé comment hier ? »

Matt semblait redouter la question depuis la veille. Il se repositionna dans son fauteuil et passa une main dans les flammèches auburn qui composaient sa chevelure.

« J'en sais rien, Mel', j'en sais foutre rien. »

« Tu as toujours un avis sur tout. En général c'est agaçant, sarcastique et désabusé mais ça a le mérite d'être plutôt malin alors, je répète, comment est ce que tu as trouvé Near ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tout, depuis le début de cette affaire, est un bordel sans nom : de la mort de L, en passant par ta fuite de l'orphelinat et se concluant par toi descendant de ce putain d'hôtel avec un truc dans le regard qui disait ''cette fois on a foiré comme jamais'' est aberrant. »

« Ne fais pas dans la dentelle, surtout. » ironisa Mello.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Ce n'est pas pour mon tact que je suis aussi important. »

« Il n'y a pas trop de doute, effectivement. »

« Mais quoi, Mello ? Quoi, putain ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ? Que tu aurais du prévoir que ton plan foirerait et que Kira serait un psychopathe pathologiquement pervers ? Que tu as agi sans réfléchir ni prendre en compte le fait qu'il n'y a pas que ton caractère et celui de Near qui existent sur cette planète ? Que tu es un gros con, Mello ? Et bien non, désolé, pas cette fois. Je suis aux abonnés absents, j'en ai marre de te servir à faire la catharsis de toutes tes conneries. Je suis geek, moi, pas tragédien. »

Matt avait l'air un peu hagard, dérouté.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Juste un avis, Matt, un avis ! »

Il avait élevé la voix sans le vouloir. Le rouquin détourna le regard en mordillant le filtre de sa cigarette. Il prit une grande bouffée de nicotine qu'il relâcha en l'air.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire où j'ai déconné, pour une fois ? »

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui les conséquences ne tombent ni sur toi, ni sur moi, OK, cette fois, si j'avais pu te raisonner à temps, on n'en serait pas là. Si j'arrive à trouver ce qui n'allait pas, c'est que j'aurais du être en mesure de t'en empêcher et Near... »

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase.

« En gros, tu me laisses tout seul dans la merde. »

« Non, Mello, trancha le rouquin fermement, jamais. Ça c'est ton truc de me laisser tomber. Moi, je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là. »

« C'est vrai. »

Matt hocha la tête sans réussir à déterminer s'il avait réussit à faire comprendre son point de vue.

« C'est le chaos dehors, ajouta le rouquin pour changer de sujet en désignant du menton l'article du journal qu'il lisait, les brigades de Kira arrêtent n'importe qui et les polices sont à ses bottes. La plupart des pays lui ont juré allégeance. Il a même un putain de représentant aux Nations Unies ! »

Mello haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il ne manifestait pas par ce geste sa déconsidération pour les divers problèmes politiques mondiaux, juste qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Autre chose d'un mètre soixante cinq, de blanc et de traumatisé.

De précieux, aussi.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ici ? » demanda Matt en estimant qu'il fallait revenir à un sujet qui avait intérêt pour son meilleur ami.

Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'il répondit verbalement.

« Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux que Near n'ait plus l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque fois que je l'approche, que moi j'arrête de me repasser cette dernière semaine en boucle en me demandant quand est ce que tout a dérapé, que les images de Kira égorgé quittent le coin de ma tête où elles ont élu résidence. Et surtout, _surtout_, qu'il redevienne comme avant. Voilà, ce que je veux. »

« Mais tu le haïssais Mello, non ? »

_Voilà pourquoi Mello n'aimait pas la vérité : quand elle est dévoilée, elle soulève avec elle tous les mensonges qu'on a pu se répéter, même ceux auxquels on voulait croire._

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche dans son placard, Mello put mettre la main sur un objet dont il doutait pouvoir trouver une utilité un jour. Il s'agissait d'un vieux robot volé à Near lors de sa fugue de la Wammy's. À l'époque, il avait vu cette action comme une ultime blague vicieuse avant une longue séparation mais c'était plus probablement seulement pour se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il avait tout laissé derrière lui.

Il était usé, ce vieux robot rouge et bleu, rayé en plusieurs endroits d'avoir été trimballé sans grand soin dans ses valises au court de ces quatre dernières années.

Near était réveillé lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Assis sur le sol, il tournicotait entre ses doigts une boucle de ses cheveux blancs. La lumière du jour, qui filtrait malgré les rideaux que l'albinos n'avait pris la peine d'écarter, jouait de ses rayons sur son ombre. Elle apparaissait déliée sur la moquette carmin.

« Bonjour, Mello » salua Near sans lui jeter un regard.

« Near. »

Leurs vœux de bonne santé et d'amitié achevés, le blond s'approcha.

« Je t'ai trouvé ça. » dit il en tendant le robot.

Le génie blanc contempla un instant l'objet avant de le saisir. Il joua de ses articulations de plastic du bout des doigts, vérifia que toutes les pièces étaient emboitées correctement avant de parcourir des yeux les éraflures de sa couleur.

« C'est donc toi qui l'avais pris. » constata t il en revenant vers le mafieux arachnéen.

Mello s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du lit et croqua un morceau de chocolat. Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as volé ma photo un peu plus tard, on est quitte. »

« Je l'ai fait pour suppléer ta négligence, pas uniquement pour t'embêter. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Near manipula un peu plus le vieux jouet. Quelque part il se sentait un peu comme ce robot : usé.

Quand Mello se leva de son fauteuil pour le rejoindre sur le sol, sa prise se fit plus forte sur le plastic coloré.

« Je ne vais pas le reprendre, tu sais. »

L'albinos posa l'objet devant lui, assis également.

« C'était mon préféré. » dit il d'un ton indifférent.

« Je comprends, ironisa Mello, il est vraiment super. »

Near lui décocha un coup d'œil glacial.

« J'aimerais aller prendre une douche. Seul. » exigea t il plantant un regard décidé dans celui de Mello.

« Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. » agréa son rival d'un ton moqueur.

Le mafieux ne put ignorer la moue agacée de l'albinos : Near n'aimait toujours pas qu'on le compare à un enfant. Il n'avait qu'à pas rendre cette option aussi tentatrice.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, Mello l'intercepta de nouveau.

« Attends. Je voulais te demander si tu te sentais en sécurité, ici. »

« Tu es armé et Matt a un dispositif de surveillance plus performant que celui de mon ancien quartier général. Objectivement, je ne pourrais pas être plus protégé. »

« Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée. »

« C'est celle à laquelle j'ai décidé de répondre. »

Near avait mené ses mains jusqu'à ses boucles, ses manches délaissant légèrement son poignet à ce geste. Mello observa en silence la marque rouge qui s'y dessinait distinctement. Interceptant cette attention, l'albinos lâcha ses cheveux et recouvrit sa main.

« Est ce que tes blessures te font mal ? Je t'ai laissé de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain, au cas où. »

« Merci. »

Mello voulait aider son rival à reprendre le contrôle sur ce qui lui avait échappé mais le problème demeurait entier : ni Near ni lui n'avaient jamais eu de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Leurs destins avaient été tracés par L à la seconde où ils avaient franchi les portes de la Wammy's.

Et maintenant, Mello en était là. À détailler Near réajuster ses vêtements au centre de la pièce d'un air presque coupable. À ne plus savoir quel sentiment il convenait d'appliquer à leur situation. Pourtant, l'albinos avait dormi dans ses bras, le mafieux avait senti sa respiration devenir régulière et son corps se relâcher. Il l'avait vu s'abandonner devant lui. C'était bien que, quelque part, Near savait qu'il ne craignait plus rien, non ? Ou peut être qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de se battre.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda l'objet de sa réflexion.

« Oui, pour l'instant. »

Le génie blanc alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. À peine la porte fut elle close que le robot qu'il tenait dans la main s'écrasa sur le sol.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**30 Janvier 2010 : **_

Near ne se lassait pas de la vue de Tokyo. Les lumières multicolores qui clignotaient le captivaient tout en l'hébétant légèrement, rendant la course du temps plus rapide, moins douloureuse. Tout ce qui pouvait le détourner de là où il était était la bienvenu. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Le craquement sourd lui donna envie de disparaitre dans l'ombre et de hurler à la fois. Il savait qui il annonçait.

« Bonsoir, Princesse. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il fit face à Light Yagami. Le regard brun amusé le dévisagea de haut en bas. Near répondit avec le ton le plus cassant qu'il pouvait élaborer :

« Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Il n'avait jamais eu un sens de la répartie très aigu.

Kira sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire là le hanterait longtemps.

« Je sais. Mais à regarder dehors comme ça on dirait que tu attends ton prince charmant... tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas Near, tu n'es pas _aussi_ naïf. »

« Je n'attends personne. »

L'albinos se tendit alors que l'autre commençait à s'approcher. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. À chaque pas de Light, il sentait la terreur gagner du terrain sur sa raison et sa fierté. C'était exactement comme de l'eau glacée qui dégoulinerait le long de sa nuque depuis le sommet de son crâne, poursuivant sa course effrénée sur l'arrête de son nez, son échine et ses épaules.

« Il t'a vendu pour rester en vie. Je ne sais pas quel lien tu croyais avoir tissé avec lui mais pour lui avoir parlé quelque fois, il me paraît clair qu'il se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas. »

Near regretta presque immédiatement l'agressivité de sa voix puisqu'elle trahissait à la fois sa frustration et sa sensibilité. Mais qu'y pouvait il si quand Light Yagami affirmait discerner les motivations de Mello mieux que lui, il ressentait l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge ? Kira leva sa main pour atteindre les boucles blanches à sa portée et les survola un instant. Immédiatement, Near sentit sa gorge se serrer et baissa les yeux.

À partir de cet instant, il ne dirait plus rien. Il ne ferait rien. Il ne résisterait pas. Il tairait son esprit. Il essaierait de le détacher de son corps. Il ferait de son mieux pour ne penser qu'aux lumières vacillantes de la ville.

« Tu as toujours été beaucoup moins arrogant une fois allongé, n'est ce pas Near ? »

* * *

**3 février 2010 :**

Son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain le confrontait à sa propre impassibilité. Near n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une seule seconde et pourtant la conversation avec Kira avait serpenté le long de sa mémoire pour s'imposer à sa conscience. Il avait revécu ce moment avec autant d'intensité que s'il avait encore été là bas.

Pourtant, il était en vie et en bonne santé, ce qui statistiquement était un miracle, alors pourquoi la douleur ne disparaissait pas ? Aucun des sentiments qui lui avaient été imposés ne s'évaporait une fois ici.

Near savait comment cette douleur fonctionnait.

Il fallait avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, de passer des heures à agoniser dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer les yeux pour que la peine prenne toute son emprise sur l'esprit qui la subissait.

Il fallait ressasser le dégout et l'humiliation. Revoir les séquences gravées à jamais dans la mémoire, observer chaque partie de son corps transformée de façon invisible et pourtant irréversible, sentir chaque geste et entendre toutes les paroles. Revivre en cauchemar et s'éveiller en sursaut, son propre corps devenant son pire ennemi.

_Il fallait apprendre à se détester._

L'eau ruisselait sur son dos. Le bruit qu'elle faisait lui paraissait assourdissant. Il saisit un gant de toilette et le savon à sa portée et commença à se laver. Il frotta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le liquide rouge trouble l'eau savonneuse à ses pieds. Near se maudit d'avoir réouvert ses blessures. Et si Mello l'apprenait ?

Il sortit de la douche, essayant d'apercevoir l'allure de son dos dans le miroir. De longues lignes vermeilles le traversaient. Il n'était plus blanc.

Son corps écorché était à l'image de son âme. Non, dans sa tête, c'était pire. C'était pire que quelques petites égratignures transgressant sa peau ivoirienne.

C'était le chaos.

Il se rhabilla.

« Near, on mange ! » l'appela Matt.

L'albinos ne voulait pas sortir. Pas déjà.

La buée et la chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppaient, le prenaient à la gorge et aux poumons et l'empêchaient d'avoir les idées claires. Il voulait encore s'enivrer de l'odeur du savon. L'illusion de netteté pouvait demeurer tant qu'il resterait dans cette pièce. Tant que le regard de Mello ne se poserait pas sur lui.

« Near, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Cette fois, c'était le blond qui l'interpelait.

« J'arrive. » répondit il d'un ton neutre.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. C'était un geste si simple, qu'il avait du accomplir un million de fois sans même s'en apercevoir, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il voyait distinctement la ligne pourpre cercler son poignet. Il était marqué. Tout son corps avait été marqué.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mello.

« Sérieux, N, tu comptes essayer de te noyer ou quoi ? »

Near avait toujours la main dressée devant lui, il essaya de la retirer avant que Mello ne la...

« Laisse moi voire ce que tu as au poignet »

… saisisse.

« Ce n'est rien. » s'empressa d'éclipser Near en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son rival.

Mais Mello serra à peine plus fort et l'albinos geignit de douleur.

« Rien du tout, effectivement. » siffla le blond.

Sa colère se lisait sur ses traits.

Near avait abandonné ses doigts à ceux du mafieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda t il enfin sortant l'autre de son observation.

Un instant, il eut peur de la réponse.

« Tu ne t'es pas soigné, constata Mello, viens par là. »

Il entraina son rival à nouveau dans la salle de bain maugréant quelque chose à propos des génies autistes incapables de prendre du fichu sparadrap. Il banda les deux poignets de Near en silence.

« Au moins comme ça, ça ne s'infectera pas. »

Mello contemplait les longs doigts de Near triturer maladroitement le tissus blanc de ses manches. C'était étrange, son rival n'était pas quelqu'un d'indécis, habituellement. Le mafieux décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se référer à l'habitude, c'était stupide.

Il ne put résister à son envie de redessiner du bout des doigts la ligne des pommettes de son rival à sa portée et celle de ses lèvres. Near ne disait rien. Son regard avait disparu derrière les boucles de sa frange et aucune expression ne troublait son visage. Il laissa Mello effleurer son cou puis redescendre jusqu'à sa main.

Comment ne pas se laisser captiver par cette perfection ébréchée ? Lorsque Near était devant lui, Mello ne pouvait que tomber au fond du gouffre.

« Ton rythme cardiaque est élevé, dit le blond en lui prenant le pouls, comment tu l'expliques ? »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Encore cette réponse creuse.

« Near il faut que tu me parles. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses, c'est impossible, personne n'a jamais réussi à faire ça. »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Mello soupira.

« Enlève ton haut pour que je m'occupe des écorchures sur tes bras et tes épaules. Elles ne sont pas grave mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Non. »

« Je t'assure que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Il souleva légèrement le haut de pyjama pour engager son rival à coopérer.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Near s'était levé si brutalement qu'il renversa les savons posé au bord de la baignoire. Ils déversèrent leur contenu coloré sur le carrelage blanc alors que l'albinos se mettait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retourna contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Mello juste derrière lui, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou même de parler. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentait sa cage thoracique sur le point de céder. Son esprit aussi allait d'un instant à l'autre le laisser à la merci de son rival.

« Ne me fais pas mal. J'ai déjà mal, Mello, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Il faut que tu me croies. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi, et la réciproque est aussi vrai, mais à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, on laisse ça derrière nous. Je te l'ai promis. »

Il enlaça son rival, passant ses bras autour de ses hanches, pour le rassurer. Le mafieux ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsqu'il s'éloignait, Near fuyait son regard mais lorsqu'il s'approchait l'albinos tremblait de peur. L'une et l'autre des situations donnaient à Mello l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguille transperçaient sa peau et lui déchiquetaient les organes de l'intérieur.

« Ça me détruit quand tu penses que je suis comme lui. » avoua t il.

Mello s'écarta et Near lui fit face de nouveau. Il tendit la main vers l'albinos.

« Laisse moi t'aider, s'il te plait. »

Ce n'était qu'un mécanisme complexe d'os, de chair et de sang. Il n'avait rien d'agressif ou de menaçant, ce geste anodin. Pourtant, Near hésitait devant ce qu'il impliquait. Lentement, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Mello avant de s'écarter, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'essaierait pas de les saisir une fois qu'ils se seraient approchés, puis se posèrent sur sa paume. Le blond lui prit la main.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. » sourit il légèrement.

Mais sa gorge se noua quand il vit que Near refusait toujours de relever les yeux. Est ce qu'il craignait de laisser perceptible son tourment ?

« Tu sais Mello, je comprends pourquoi tu me détestes. _Maintenant, moi aussi, je me hais_. »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Ainsi s'achève le second chapitre. Vous aurez compris que le titre de la fiction se réfère au fait qu'aucun des personnages n'arrive à déterminer quels sont exactement ses sentiments quant à ce qui s'est passé. Near le premier puisqu'il est partagé entre le soulagement d'être en vie, que Mello soit en vie également et le traumatisme subi.

Bref, c'est effroyablement compliqué à écrire et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Ces génies sont beaucoup trop complexes pour ma pauvre petite personne (c'est bon, le bureau des plaintes s'arrête ici).

J'espère que tout cela vous a plu, tout s'éclairera dans les prochains chapitres (notamment sur ce que Mello a foutu). Je quémande toujours humblement votre avis, et vous promet un autre chapitre pour la semaine prochaine,

_A bientôt..._


	3. Culpabilité

Rappel :** Near a été enfermé chez Kira du 27 janvier 2010 au 2 février 2010**.

Une petite note en haut de page : Light est OOC, c'est bien vrai, Kira beaucoup moins d'un coup, je trouve. Et puis, j'avais ''besoin'' d'un méchant et finalement je trouve que dans le genre, s'il devient vraiment complètement fou comme à la fin de l'oeuvre (la vrai), ça peut coller. Et effectivement, sa relation avec L est assez dysfonctionnelle pour le faire devenir vraiment taré.

Ensuite, je n'ecrirai pas en "détail" ce qui est arrivé à Near. J'en serai incapable et je trouverais cela... indécent. Difficile à expliquer comme sentiment mais, si les lemons ne me font pas peur, la violence pure je n'y vois aucun attrait.

Enfin, je crois avoir réussi à résoudre les problèmes d'alertes à mes histoires (certains d'entre vous ne les receviez plus). Dans le doute, je publie un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche soir.

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Indescriptible**

_**Chapitre troisième : Culpabilité**_

_**Flashback**_

_**30 janvier 2010 :**_

Il était sur le matelas du lit de la chambre d'hôtel une nouvelle fois. Il faisait sombre et pourtant la lumière de la ville faisait paraître les draps blancs défaits d'une façon presque luminescente. L'albinos recroquevillé essaya de serrer autour de lui les pans de son haut de pyjama. Kira ne l'avait pas enlevé, juste déchiré. Il se mordit la lèvre, voulant épargner à son orgueil un autre sanglot. Ou peut être avait il juste peur que l'autre le remarque et reprenne conscience de sa présence et de sa faiblesse. Et recommence.

L'homme était en train de se rhabiller lentement à côté du lit, sa silhouette apparaissant à Near en ombre chinoise devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur Tokyo.

Et lui, presque tremblant, n'arrivait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Son esprit essayant de le préserver bien inutilement des répercussions de ce qu'il venait de subir. Un instant il ferma les paupières afin d'empêcher les souvenirs de revenir le hanter tout de suite mais réouvrit bien vite les yeux toujours aussi effrayé de ne pouvoir appréhender les mouvements de l'autre.

Il avait mal. Se concentrer sur la douleur lui permit de ne plus réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Light Yagami le toisa depuis là où il se tenait à côté du lit, son visage aux traits fins déformés par une expression de joie sordide. Il prit le poignet de Near qui avait replié son bras contre son torse, l'écartant de son corps pour le forcer à se remettre sur le dos. L'albinos ne résista pas, laissant l'autre le faire s'allonger passivement. Il n'avait pas la force de résister. Maintenant, il avait même peur de résister. Il plongea ses grands yeux gris dans le regard de Light, n'arrivant plus à réfréner ses paroles :

« Non, murmura t il seulement, arrête. Je t'en supplie. »

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'il avait été saisi et mis sur le lit de force. Seules des plaintes de douleurs involontaires avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres pâles.

Très lentement, Kira se pencha pour souffler :

« Je devais bien ça à L. »

Puis il sortit.

* * *

**4 février 2010 :**

Near s'éveilla en ce qui s'apparentait à un sursaut compte tenu de sa capacité expressive. Il se redressa sur le matelas et s'assit au bord de celui ci. Sa main s'éleva immédiatement jusqu'à ses boucles pour les entortiller. Dans son dos, Mello grogna dans son sommeil.

Le réveil indiquait 5 heure 37 du matin.

L'appartement était d'un calme envahissant. Il est toujours pesant d'être le seul éveillé, cela souligne une mauvaise conscience ou un fardeau. Near se mordit la lèvre inférieure, habitude prise depuis peu de temps, exprimant à la fois son insécurité et son désir de rester muet. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler, ni exprimer ses sentiments quel qu'ils soient. Ils étaient sa propriété, son secret. Les protéger relevait de la nécessité. S'il voulait être capable de continuer à raisonner correctement il fallait qu'il soit certain que personne ne puisse le déstabiliser en utilisant ses pensées intimes. C'était comme cela qu'il avait toujours vu les choses.

Mello, non. Mello voulait toujours tout savoir mais en même temps tout laisser savoir. Parce que Mello maitrisait dans le fond bien mieux les situations émotives que lui. Il comprenait ces choses, cette humanité. Les émotions dansaient dans sa voix et ses yeux, il les utilisait pour devenir plus fort ou manipulait celles des autres pour les affaiblir. Near connaissait ce modus operandi par coeur puisqu'après tout il en avait été la cible principale pendant plusieurs années. Aujourd'hui, les buts recherchés par son rival étaient plus obscures.

Voulait il se servir contre lui de ses émotions comme il avait si souvent essayé ? Pensait il vraiment que leur expression aiderait l'albinos ?

Le génie blanc soupira, tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre et la question restait toujours la même : Qu'est ce que Mello attendait de lui ?

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de désirer qu'il s'effondre pour le supplanter. Near aurait aimé pouvoir le croire lorsqu'il disait vouloir l'aider mais quand il se plongeait dans le regard bleu, il voyait autre chose que de la sympathie.

Il sentait une présence, brulante et ravageuse, quelque chose qui était sur le point de s'éveiller.

Et au delà de ça, il n'avait plus la capacité de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Son masque s'effritait lentement, laissant perceptible ce qu'il avait toujours dissimulé. Et Mello ne comptait absolument pas lui laisser la possibilité de reconstuire son carcan d'indifférence. Parce que Mello aspirait à découvrir les moindres de ses secrets.

Near songea à ce que son rival connaissait de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Mello sache. Ça faisait mal, que Mello sache.

Il entendit le bruissement des draps derrière lui puis la voix du blond éraillée par le sommeil.

« Rallonge toi. »

Near frémit.

Les longs bras de Mello entourèrent ses épaules et son abdomen et le forcèrent à se laisser aller sur le matelas. Sa tête reposait sur le torse du mafieux. Ses boucles éparses contrastant avec le t-shirt noir qui le recouvrait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'albinos ne put qu'imaginer les yeux de Mello, brillants dans le noir comme ceux d'un fauve à l'affut. Un félin qui sait à la fois qu'il est dans son élément et que ce n'est pas le cas de celui qu'il détient. Leur couleur l'avait toujours captivé, ce bleu acier dur et perçant, intransigeant de beauté.

« Rien du tout. » répondit il d'une voix mécanique.

« Menteur. » glissa Mello à son oreille d'un ton presque satisfait de sa clairvoyance.

Oui, ils se connaissaient bien. Ils se percevaient encore mieux.

« Je te réexplique les règles du jeu, Near, je te pose une question et tu me réponds la vérité. C'est difficile mais la franchise est accessible. »

L'ex-chef du SPK faillit répliquer que l'autre n'avait pas d'expérience personnelle sur le sujet mais préféra s'abstenir. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien dans cet interrogatoire, Mello décida d'attaquer par un autre angle.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier ? Oui, bien sur que tu t'en souviens. Pourquoi est ce que tu as honte ? »

« J'ai dit ça comme ça. »

La voix impersonnelle avait paru trop hésitante pour être détachée.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que tu as honte parce que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenne ce qui t'est arrivé. Et surtout pas moi. »

Near se débattit légèrement, l'affront fut de courte durée puisque Mello s'allongea sur le flan à ses cotés, surplombant sa silhouette blanche.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son rival sans hésitation.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant car tu as peur de ce que je vais penser de toi. »

« Arrête. Ne dis rien... Je ne... »

« Tu as peur que je pense que tu es faible et vulnérable, que je ne te considère plus comme un adversaire à ma hauteur. »

Near ferma les yeux.

« Dis le moi si je me trompe. »

L'albinos n'esquissa pas un geste mais sa lèvre subit à nouveau son mutisme par de petits coups de dents.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Mello détailla un peu plus son rival, le silence les entourant de nouveau.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. S'il te plait, Mello, ne te moque pas. » murmura t il.

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. »

« Je sais. Mais tu as tord, tu seras toujours mon rival. »

Un instant, Near lui rendit son regard avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Je ne suis plus rien. »

Mello passa son bras autour de ses hanches fines. Il ne voulait pas que l'albinos puisse lui échapper. L'odeur de son savon trainant sur la peau blanche lui parvenait. La sensation qu'elle provoquait était difficile à expliquer : un mélange d'une fierté sans fondement et d'une profonde lascivité. Le mafieux n'arrivait pas à déterminer pour quelle raison la précarité juvénile de Near le troublait autant. La fragilité de sa silhouette, la ligne gracile de son cou, ses doigts crispés et ses lèvres toujours mordillées, il y avait de l'harmonie dans sa détresse. Comme si Mello était le seul qui puisse la contrecarrer.

« C'est faux. Je vais te reconstruire. » murmura t il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort.

Un instant, le blond hésita à gouter la chaire immaculée mais estima qu'il était trop tôt. Il fallait que, graduellement, Near puisse avoir l'impression de le maitriser de nouveau, ce corps qui l'avait abandonné.

Ce n'était pas chose aisée, pour Mello, de museler sa sensualité au nom de sa tendresse.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**28 janvier 2010**_

Matt pianotait sur son écran d'ordinateur furieusement. Les lignes de zéros et de uns au sens obscure pour les profanes défilaient devant ses pupilles scrutatrices. Derrière lui, son meilleur ami, ivre de colère, défoncé au café et au cacao, inspectait minutieusement une carte de la ville, déduisant des maigres informations dont ils disposaient les localisations possibles de Near.

« Tu as triangulé les lignes de la police japonaise et de son domicile ? » demanda Mello en continuant de rayer une partie de la banlieue sans merci.

« Oui. Rien sur la réquisition d'un immeuble ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. »

« Il n'y a rien non plus dans les journaux dédiés à Kira. Putain, il a bien du un jour faire savoir qu'il cherchait un lieu de détention. »

Matt ralluma une cigarette, jetant son troisième paquet vide dans la poubelle. L'énorme cendrier à ses côtés contenait les cadavres de sa nuit blanche. Le salon de leur appartement n'était plus qu'un capharnaüm d'ordinateurs et de documents de recherche. Des papiers en aluminium enrobant initialement les tablettes de chocolat jonchaient le sol.

Mello faisait les cent pas dans son dos, l'ensemble de son corps était parcouru de spasmes de fatigue.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » conseilla le rouquin en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

« Non ! On ne sait toujours pas où il est, on ne dort pas ! »

Aucun des deux génies n'avait prononcé le nom de Near depuis la veille.

Kira les avait battu. Il avait utilisé leurs incommensurables égos. Cela non plus, ni Mello ni Matt n'avaient osé le souligner.

À la base, le plan consistait à avertir Light Yagami du piège que lui tendait Near. Ainsi, ils survivaient tous les deux tout en faisant croire à leur mort au SPK. Ils devaient alors attendre le rendez vous entre le SPK et les membres de la police japonaise. À ce moment, Kira décimerait les deux clans, sauf Near. Celui ci se croirait battu. Mello aurait surgi, Matt à ses côtés, aurait débité sa victoire triomphalement, fait durer un peu plus la comédie (laissant penser à Kira qu'ils étaient dans sa poche) et aurait fini par tuer ce connard.

Et Near aurait perdu.

Manifestement, Light avait tout compris. Il avait donné une fausse adresse aux deux mafieux (qui ne pouvaient demander confirmation sans être percés à jour). Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de la supercherie, Mello avait perdu tout contrôle. En quelques heures, ils avaient trouvé Mikami.

S'était alors engagée une conversation civilisée entre adultes responsables pendant laquelle Mello avait appris (tout en découpant un à un les doigts du procureur) que personne mis à part l'homme en face de lui ne connaissait le véritable nom de Near et que seul Kira savait où était détenu le génie blanc.

Mikami avait été exécuté.

Matt fut tiré de ce souvenir sanglant par la sonnerie du portable de son meilleur ami.

« C'est Kira. » annonça Mello.

Light n'avait pas répondu aux coups de téléphone jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mets le en haut parleur et garde le le plus longtemps possible en ligne, j'essaie de localiser d'où il appelle. » répliqua son ingénieur.

« Allô, Light. »

« Mihael. »

« Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais... »

« Je t'en prie, épargne mes oreilles, coupa le Dieu, t'es vraiment pas bien éduqué. Tu n'as pas des choses plus constructives à me demander ? »

« Est ce que Near est vivant ? Où est il ? »

« Il est en bonne santé puisque n'étant pas un assassin il n'a pas à craindre pour sa vie. En ce moment, il est dans une pièce à côté de celle dans laquelle je me trouve. »

« J'espère que tu sais que je vais te découper à la machette dès que je te retrouverai. »

« C'est ça. En attendant je t'appelais pour te dire que ton rival ressemble énormément à un de mes vieux amis. »

« Qu'est ce que L vient faire là dedans ? »

« Comme toujours, il a tout à voir dans tout. Pour en revenir à Near, c'est un joli trophée, n'est ce pas ? »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Mello.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu n'essaies même pas de nier, c'est adorable. Je le trouve également très énervant. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux le battre. Il est vraiment d'une prétention horripilante. J'ai envie de l'écraser, tu sais, de faire disparaître cette expression impassible une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'as jamais désiré l'atteindre ? L'affecter ? Le mettre à nu ? »

Le regard de Mello croisa celui de Matt. Avec horreur, l'informaticien vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir saisi l'ampleur de la menace.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Ne le touche pas ! » rugit Mello.

« Bonne soirée, Mihael. »

« Non ! Kira ! »

L'autre avait raccroché.

* * *

**4 février 2010 : **

Matt perdit une vie. Plus que trois.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple que sur l'écran de sa PSP. Si seulement les protagonistes étaient bons ou mauvais et qu'il suffisait d'un plombier à la moustache saugrenue pour faire le ménage. Si seulement...

Near interrompit son délire manichéen en entrant dans la cuisine. Il semblait encore groggy de sommeil. Il s'assit à la table, ramena un genou contre son torse et ses doigts à ses cheveux.

« Salut Casper. » hésita le rouquin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Depuis le départ de Near pour rejoindre le SPK, un an après celui de Mello pour la mafia, à vrai dire.

« Bonjour Matt. »

« Comment vas tu ? »

Il regretta immédiatement sa question. Qu'attendait il en réponse ? Mello voulait une confession en six volumes mais son meilleur ami n'était pas tellement sûr de souhaiter être confronté à la réalité.

« Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Ce discours était enregistré. La sociabilité 1.0. Avec Near, on n'allait jamais vraiment plus loin. Mello espérait il changer cela ?

« Moi aussi. Tu as faim ? »

Matt avait peur maintenant. Peur que Near s'effondre, même si cela était peu probable, devant lui. Peur qu'il ne le fasse pas et que le rouquin reste mal à l'aise et impuissant.

Il mit devant son invité un verre de lait et commença à lui éplucher une pomme verte. En voyant le regard insistant (intrigué ?) de Near, il s'expliqua :

« Mello se souvenait que tu prenais ça pour le petit déjeuner, il a été t'en acheter tout à l'heure. Il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, il essaie de savoir... »

Matt ne finit pas sa justification. Il ne voulait pas prononcer le mot ''Kira'' en présence de l'albinos. Un discret hochement de menton de son interlocuteur confirma qu'il l'en remerciait. Il mit l'assiette sur laquelle était disposée les quartiers de pomme devant Near et l'observa les croquer en silence.

Il alluma une cigarette et fuma sans un mot. Il avait toujours adoré Mello. Ou plutôt, l'avait toujours trouvé intéressant. Near aussi l'était. Mais quand ils étaient enfants, il fallait faire un choix : le clan de M ou le clan de N (se résumant au génie blanc et parfois à Linda quand elle restait assez discrète pour être tolérée dans son entourage). Alors Matt avait suivit le gamin blond, celui qui faisait des vagues, celui qui avait toujours une bonne vanne, une bonne farce, le petit bagarreur aux poings précis et aux réparties cinglantes.

S'il en avait été autrement ?

Non, jamais Matt n'aurait supporté ne pas être ami avec Mello. Il aurait raté trop de choses. Est ce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression maintenant d'en avoir justement trop vécues ?

Et puis merde, il avait reproché à Mello de ne pas assez penser aux autres, il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'avoir le même travers. Sinon, il serait le pire moralisateur de la planète.

« Tu sais, entama t il l'air de rien, Mello a énormément regretté. Toute cette histoire. Il ne l'a pas dit mais c'est le cas. »

Near haussa les épaules, dressant une barrière de plus.

« Si c'était à refaire, je ne suis pas certain qu'il choisirait de vivre. »

Le regard gris essaya de cerner ses intentions mais comme toujours, Matt réussit à dissimuler sa véritable nature. Le génie blanc se leva et rejoignit sa chambre.

« Merci pour les puzzles. » entendit le rouquin depuis le couloir.

Un sourire qui soutenait le poids du passé vacilla sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**28 février 2010 :**_

Mello fulminait.

Il fulminait et pleurait à la fois. Sensation nouvelle, exotique, exaspérante.

Kira venait de lui annoncer détenir Near. Et surtout ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

Il était impossible d'exprimer cette sensation. Cet épieu dans le cœur et la façon dont son estomac se retournait. Mello était à genou dans sa salle de bain à côté des vestiges de son miroir à se tenir la tête entre les mains. L'afflux de sentiments bouleversait son esprit. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il reste assez lucide pour sauver Near.

Matt lui avait hurlé d'aller dormir quelques heures auparavant mais cela avait été impossible, il avait trop d'adrénaline dans les veines et beaucoup trop d'horreurs sur le cœur.

Devant lui, entre les bouts de verres, son portrait d'enfant de quinze ans lui souriait. Mello se trouva vulgaire et retourna la photographie. Sur son verso était toujours écrit les quelques mots de Near. Ses larmes de fatigue s'écrasèrent contre l'encre noire, la faisant glisser sur le papier. Le "Dear" s'étiola un peu, dégoulinant en une longue trainée sombre. Pourrait il redevenir _Dear Mello_, un jour, aux yeux de Near ?

Near qui était en train de payer pour les erreurs de son rival.

Near.

Il se souvint de la façon dont il entortillait ses boucles._ "Cela m'aide à réfléchir, j'imagine"._

Near.

Il se rappela des gris qui composaient son regard. _"Pourquoi est ce que tu me fixes ainsi ? C'est assez dérangeant, Mello"._

Near.

Il entendit dans sa tête le ton de sa voix._ "C'est une course, alors"._

Near qui s'appelait en vérité _Nate River_.

Mikami était le seul à connaître son véritable nom (Kira n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'en enquérir). Mello l'avait forcé à le lui avouer avant de le massacrer. Le blond avait ainsi levé un des plus grands mystères de l'orphelin albinos.

Donc, Nate River.

Un joli prénom. Un joli nom. Un peu banal pour le personnage, un peu creux. Mais mystérieux, dans le fond. Pour Mello cependant, son rival serait toujours Near. Tout comme Mihael Keehl n'était plus qu'une sorte de lointain fantôme du passé, dont il se rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie comme d'un vieil ami perdu de vue, Nate était une chimère de petit garçon évaporée il y a environ quinze ans.

« Faites que Nate aille bien. »

Il avait un goût métallique sur la langue extrêmement désagréable qu'il s'empresserait de faire disparaître contre celui du cacao s'il n'était pas en train de prier un Dieu qu'il espérait à la hauteur de sa réputation : miséricordieux.

« Faites que Nate aille bien. »

* * *

**4 février 2010 : **

Mello avançait dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à son lieu de rendez vous avec Kira en essayant d'éviter les goutes qui tombaient du plafond en pierre humide pour ne pas abimer sa veste en cuir.

Lorsqu'il avait du commencer à s'entretenir de façon régulière avec le Dieu, ils avaient conclu que la seule façon de pouvoir avoir une confiance très relative dans leurs discussions étaient de se voir face à face. Or, Kira connaissait déjà son véritable nom à cette époque. Ainsi, ils avaient fait construire une pièce souterraine ronde séparée en deux parties une vitre trouble. Ils pouvaient donc s'assurer que la personne en face d'eux était bien celle qu'ils attendaient sans pour autant pouvoir distinguer les traits de leurs visages.  
C'était un plan plutôt ingénieux : les deux parties ne communiquant pas ils avaient pu faire remonter les sorties de la pièce jusqu'où ils voulaient dans la ville sans que l'autre ne puisse le savoir.

Mello en était donc là, à remonter ce couloir interminable, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Kira une fois qu'il le verrait face à face pour la première fois depuis ''l'affaire N''.

Devant la porte métallique qui constituait l'entrée, il hésita.

À l'intérieur, Kira l'attendait déjà. Sa silhouette rouge, chaire, marron et noire se dessinait. Les lignes floues de sa carcasse, que Mello découperait avec beaucoup de félicité un jour, le narguait.

« Bonjour Mihael. »

Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il employait son véritable prénom avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Light. »

« Comment vas tu ? »

« On ne peut mieux. » répliqua le mafieux un peu trop sèchement pour sembler honnête.

« Et Near ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Tu es énervé. » constata le Dieu du nouveau monde d'une voix serpentine.

« Je ne suis pas énervé, Kira, je suis hors de moi. »

Son ton était tranchant et pourtant lent, calculé. Les mots glissaient sans naturel de ses lèvres. Habituellement, ils étaient son arme mais aujourd'hui Mello était trop instable pour les manier correctement.

« Tu as l'impression que je t'ai pris quelque chose, Mihael ? »

Trois coups de feu explosèrent contre la vitre implacable. Et Mello déversa à son tour sa fureur.

« Je vais te massacrer ! Écoute moi bien Kira, à la seconde où je te trouve, je te ferai regretter de t'être mis en travers de mon chemin ! Tu regretteras d'être né et par dessus tout tu regretteras d'avoir osé toucher ce qui m'appartient ! »

« Peut être. En tout cas, déflorer ton rival a été... libérateur. » répondit Light Yagami, imperturbable.

Son poing s'abattit à son tour sur la barrière de plastic sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Il lança quelques insultes dans sa langue natale, si cassante et libératrice, qui n'eurent aucun effet non plus.

La suite ne fut qu'un brouillard rouge pendant lequel Mello demeura bien trop lucide.

Mello était dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Devant lui, Matt, affalé sur le canapé, jouait à un jeu vidéo. À bonne distance du rouquin, Near résolvait un puzzle.

« Blondie, t'as encore eu un accident de moto ou quoi ? Suis moi, je vais m'en occuper. » soupira le geek.

Les mains de Mello étaient en sang d'avoir rencontré la vitre incassable de trop nombreuses fois pendant la dernière heure. En constatant l'inefficacité de cette démarche, ses genoux étaient venus en renfort et se retrouvaient dans le même état. En effet, il avait l'air d'une victime de sa conduite chaotique.

Il précéda Matt jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il prit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'acc... »

« Je sais. J'ai utilisé ça comme prétexte pour que Near ne nous suive pas. Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Mello déglutit difficilement, prit une grande inspiration, serra les poings (une douleur aiguë remontant le long de son bras à ce geste) et s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Sa virilité, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, encaissa un nouveau coup quand Matt du le soutenir pour aller s'allonger dans son lit.

Du temps de la Wammy's, quand Mello était submergé par la pression de sa quête de la première place, Matt le prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux. Il écoutait le blond parler sagement, ne formulant que des conseils primaires, le laissant déverser sa mélancolie enfantine.

« C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. » avoua Mello.

« Non. »

« Si j'avais été plus intelligent, j'aurais pu savoir, j'aurais pu deviner... »

« Non. »

Sa voix était rauque.

« De toute façon, reprit Matt en se redressant pour éteindre sa cigarette, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça Mello. »

Le blond lui décocha un regard assassin.

« Near ne doit rien en savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? T'es trop fier pour t'excuser ou t'as juste peur qu'il te déteste comme tu clames le haïr depuis quinze ans ? »

Mello se leva pour sortir : cette conversation glissait sur une pente désagréable.

« La réciprocité, ça fait mal aussi, hein Blondie. »

« Je préférais quand t'étais silencieux. »

Lorsque Mello ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Near y était déjà. Son regard parcourut les blessures superficielles sur les mains de son rival avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Le génie blanc recula quand le mafieux s'avança vers lui.

Son dos butta contre le mur et les mains de l'autre se posèrent sur ses hanches.

« Ne... »

Mello l'enlaça.

L'albinos était déconcerté. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du moment où la voix grave de Mello transperça le silence. Son ton fut lent, feutré, sincère.

« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute et je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je suis désolé. De toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, celle ci était la plus grande et je suis désolé. »

Avec ça, il le laissa.

Near n'avait jamais su parler. Plus exactement, il n'avait jamais réussi à manier les mots de telle sorte qu'ils formulent exactement ses pensées brillantes. Ainsi, plus jeune, il écrivait sur des papiers ce qu'il devait absolument faire savoir aux autres. Régulièrement, on retrouvait ses notes, écrites d'une calligraphie ronde et bien agencée, un peu partout dans l'orphelinat.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Mello ne fut pas spécialement étonné d'en trouver une sur la table de la cuisine. Elle lui était destinée. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement et dévora les quelques mots.

_« Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, mon cher Mello. »_

_

* * *

_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Le troisième chapitre, donc. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part qu'il y a des moments que j'aime bien et d'autres beaucoup moins. J'ai vraiment hésité à laisser le premier flashback et pourtant il était nécessaire. Je pense quand même être restée dans les limites de la bienséance. Enfin bref, en tout cas, c'est sûr que je n'irai pas plus loin.

On voit ici que Matt a aidé Near et Mello sans en avoir l'air. Je l'aime bien comme ça, celui qui est important sans qu'on le voit. C'est à partir de maintenant que la relation de Mello et Near va vraiment se concrétiser (il y aura 5 chapitres). J'espère que ça vous a plus,

_à bientot..._


	4. Peur

Rappel :** Near est enfermé par Kira du 27 janvier 2010 au 2 février 2010.**

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Indescriptible**

_**Chapitre quatrième : Peur**_

**5 février 2010 : **

Mello observait son prisonnier se débattre. Il avait été plus simple à capturer que ce que le génie aurait cru de prime abord. Il faut aussi dire que Kira savait se faire des ennemis.

La chasse à l'homme qu'il avait entrepris depuis qu'il avait sauvé Near s'était soldée par une victoire presque trop aisée. Mello avait toujours aimé traquer. Néanmoins, il était satisfait du résultat. Il jeta le morceau chiffonné de papier qui enrobait sa tablette de chocolat dévorée sur le sol et sortit.

L'air sec et frais du matin lui rappela Near, toujours chez lui avec Matt. Avec un soupir qui se transforma en buée en rencontrant la brise, il héla un taxi. Pour préserver l'ordre public, il s'était promis d'arrêter la moto. Sa détermination durerait environ deux heures.

« Light Yagami est enfermé dans une cellule quelque part dans cette ville. Je suis le seul, du moins le seul encore vivant, à connaître son emplacement exact. » déclara t il à son rival lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son appartement.

Ce dernier ne releva pas son regard gris de son puzzle. Il prit le temps d'encastrer la dernière pièce dans les autres avant de répondre.

« Bien. »

« Je vais l'exécuter. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Est ce que tu veux le voir ? »

Le génie blanc ne dit rien pendant un temps. Le doigt qui tournicotait initialement sa boucle s'était figé. Il secoua négativement la tête. Mello soupira.

« Je pense que tu devrais mais c'est toi que ça regarde. D'ailleurs, ajouta t il pour changer de sujet, tu n'as pas envie de faire un tour dehors ? Je ne t'enferme pas ici, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors ? »

« Je ne veux pas sortir. »

Le blond décela immédiatement la fragilité percevable dans cette affirmation. Il était vrai que Near n'avait jamais été un adepte des marches en plein air mais maintenant cela ressemblait à de la frayeur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t il en s'asseyant à côté de son rival.

Il obligea Near à lui faire face et répéta sa question, scrutant son indéchiffrable mutisme.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais me parler, Nate. »

Son exaspération s'évanouit quand l'expression de Near changea. Son indifférence sembla se décomposer et ses yeux s'élargir.

« Comment est ce que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Par ton prénom. »

Pour les orphelins de la Wammy's, l'anonymat relevait de l'intimité. Lorsqu'il était dévoilé, cela revenait pour eux à se trouver entièrement nu dans une salle pleine de monde. Near dévisagea un peu plus longtemps Mello avant de se lever et de s'enfermer dans la chambre. Évidemment, son adversaire n'en resta pas là.

« Near, l'apostropha le mafieux en entrant à son tour, c'est ridicule de te sauver comme ça. Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« C'est une bonne question, lui répliqua l'albinos d'un ton froid, je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Je n'ai plus rien. Quand est ce que ce sera assez pour toi ? À quel moment tu vas voir qu'on m'a tout arraché ? Mon nom, c'était la dernière chose qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Alors voilà, tu as tout, j'espère que tu es satisfait. »

Il faisait face au blond, ses poings serrés et ses yeux gris tranchant avec la fragilité de sa silhouette.

« Tu voulais me détruire. C'est ce que tu as juré en partant de l'orphelinat et bien tu as gagné. Ma destruction, tu l'as devant toi. Maintenant, tu peux me mépriser autant que tu veux, je... »

Mello s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il enlaçait son rival, l'astreignant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Ses baisers étaient brulants, pressés. Ils évoquaient la frustration de celui qui les prodiguait. Mello avait perdu à son propre jeu, il sentait le contrôle de la situation lui échapper. Mais Near était là, tellement proche qu'il sentait son coeur battre contre lui. L'albinos se laissait gouter sans un geste de défiance et en face de lui, le blond se consumait de ses propres envies.

Le mafieux s'éloigna d'un pas. Ses yeux de chat examinant son rival immaculé à l'affut d'un signe, d'une réaction, de quoi que ce fut pourvu que cela mette fin au moment qu'ils avaient vécu, que Mello avait provoqué.

Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'avait pas définitivement écrasé ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Est ce qu'il venait de disloquer Near ?

Il leva la main et l'albinos recula d'un pas. Alors Mello sortit, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**30 Janvier 2010 : **_

Near regarda Misa Amane franchir la porte de sa cellule avec un intérêt déclinant. Il y avait du soulagement dans le mépris qu'il accorda à la présence de la jeune mannequin. Elle était déjà venu le voir, une ou deux fois, et il était clair qu'elle ne savait rien.

Elle ne savait rien de la véritable identité de Kira, ni de la sienne, ni rien. Ni ce qu'il se passait dans cette même pièce. Et c'était surement pour cela que Near l'appréciait le plus.

Elle portait un large plateau recouvert de macarons multicolores. Elle adressa à l'adolescent assis son plus ravissant sourire avant de le rejoindre sur le sol.

« Tu me fais penser à un ami à moi et comme il aimait les macarons, je me suis dit que toi aussi. »

Visiblement, elle n'était pas très familière avec le mécanisme du syllogisme mais l'albinos ne lui en tint pas rigueur puisqu'à défaut d'apprécier les confiseries, il venait de trouver de quoi faire des constructions.

« Tu sais, Light m'a dit qu'il était obligé de te garder là. Mais en vrai, c'est un gentil. Il veut seulement la justice. C'est tout. »

Il hocha la tête en empilant une sucrerie rose sur une verte.

« Et puis, il m'aime et comme je lui ai dit de ne pas te faire de mal et bien il ne t'en fera pas. »

« Il t'aime ? » demanda Near d'un ton absent sans même s'apercevoir de sa question.

« Bien sur que oui ! , s'offusqua t elle avec fierté, je suis tout pour lui ! »

Near mordilla ses lèvres pâles. Lui aussi avait pensé être tout pour Mello. Est ce que ça faisait de lui un idiot comme Misa ?

Au moins, lui n'avait jamais eu l'once d'une lueur d'espoir d'amour. C'était hélas quelque chose de rassurant, de savoir qu'il était encore assez lucide pour avoir la certitude d'être haï.

Qu'est ce que la folie ?

**

* * *

**

**5 Février 2010 : **

Après avoir parcouru la moitié du couloir, Mello rebroussa chemin et revint dans sa chambre. Near y était toujours, au même endroit que lorsqu'il était sorti. Son regard quitta le vide qu'il fixait intensément pour retrouver Mello et son inexplicable retour. Lorsque le mafieux avança d'un pas, le dos de l'albinos buta contre le mur derrière lui.

« Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. » dit il très vite.

Cela n'arrêta pas le mouvement de son rival. Le génie blanc sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et la rationalité s'écarter de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus. Mais pas ça. Pas toi. »

Il ne savait même pas s'il était audible. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mello l'avait rapproché de lui.

« Arrête. S'il te plait, pas ça. »

« Ne dis pas d'idioties, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Le blond aurait aimé pour une fois dans sa chienne de vie pouvoir astreindre Near à sa volonté : ne pas avoir peur de lui.

« C'est moi. C'est encore et toujours moi. »

De toute façon, Mello considéra qu'il avait tout dit, tout résumé de ses intentions et de leurs écarts, en ces quelques syllabes.

« Merci. » répondit l'albinos au bout d'un temps.

« Ouais, là je ne vois pas pourquoi mais admettons. »

Il s'écarta un peu avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai deux choses à dire. D'abord, je ne te lâcherai pas : je tiens toujours autant à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de taré. Ensuite, je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé la proximité. C'est presque trop humain pour toi. Sauf que là, ce n'est plus ni du dégout, ni du mépris, c'est de la terreur. Alors voilà, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous essayons de remédier à cela. »

Near s'était écarté.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'aimer l'intimité ? »

Il agita négativement la tête.

« Je t'assure que je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit. Tu n'auras qu'à dire un mot pour m'arrêter. Et puis même, je te connais, je sais quand tu es à bout. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas. » répondit Near d'une voix mécanique.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes vivre le reste de ta vie en ayant peur à chaque fois qu'une personne ouvre la porte de ta chambre, N. Cette lâcheté me décevrait trop. »

« Je ne suis pas lâche. »

Mello eut un rire méprisant pour le petit adolescent qui lui envoyait le regard le plus acerbe qu'il était capable de d'élaborer.

« Et bien franchement, on dirait bien. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de te décevoir ou de te satisfaire, M. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Je te laisse au moins y réfléchir et je veux que tu accompagnes ta réponse quelle qu'elle soit d'une once de justification et ce n'est pas ton regard impénétrable et ta meilleure mise en scène d'impassibilité chronique qui changera quoi que ce soit à cette exigence. De plus, tu devras me faire part de ton état esprit, comme le jour où tu es arrivé ici. Capiche ? »

Near une nouvelle fois laissa ses yeux communiquer son agacement et, malgré lui, son impuissance.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**1er Février 2010 : **_

Le chef du SPK enroula le drap autour de lui. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la pièce sombre et ses cheveux encore trempés n'arrangeaient rien. Il sortait de sa salle de bain, seul endroit auquel il pouvait accéder librement.

La lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière drue, légèrement aveuglante quand il la fixait trop longtemps. De petits points rouges et noirs lui brouillèrent la vue. Near recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que sa vision trouble lui donne mal à la tête. Puis il se rallongea sur le dos.

Kira lui avait pris ses vêtements. Il n'avait rien dit en quittant la pièce après s'être rhabillé. Il s'était juste levé, l'avait empêché de récupérer son pyjama sur le sol et l'avait emporté.

Il avait encore souri.

L'albinos essaya de ne penser à rien. C'était un exercice d'autant plus difficile que son esprit était brillant. Alors, il tenta de résoudre une équation du troisième degré de tête.

Tout plutôt que de se rappeler que désormais il n'avait plus de quoi se vêtir. Et que Kira allait revenir. Et que Tokyo et ses habitants poursuivaient tranquillement leurs vies sans intérêt à peine quelques mètres plus bas.

Et que Mello l'avait trahi.

* * *

**5 Février 2010 : **

« J'accepte. »

Mello hocha la tête tout en ne connaissant pas encore les répercussions qu'auraient ces simples mots sur son avenir.

« Est ce que tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Non. Je n'ai confiance en personne. »

Near prit la carte du Fou de son jeu de tarot et s'assit sur le sol. Le blond le surplombait depuis le canapé, un air grave sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle Mihael Keehl. Maintenant, on est à égalité, Nate River »

L'albinos essaya de savoir si cette affirmation était véridique en lisant l'expression de son rival. Il n'y parvint pas. Peut être que finalement, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Mello qu'il le pensait.

« Tu me dois toujours un sentiment. »

Near hésita longtemps. Les pupilles de Mello le poursuivant, destinées à ne plus jamais l'épargner de la vérité.

« Je n'ai jamais résisté. »

Mello observa son rival dire cette phrase comme si elle était indépendante de sa volonté.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

L'albinos se détourna. Il n'avait plus envie de se confier. Le blond répéta sa question en se levant. Il s'assit sur le sol en face des cartes de tarot et saisit le poignet blanc pour empêcher Near de recommencer à les manipuler.

« Je ne vais pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit, Near. » murmura t il.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il me ferait encore plus mal si je ne lui obéissais pas. »

L'albinos resserra un plus son genou contre son torse et essaya sans conviction de dégager son bras de l'emprise de Mello.

« J'avais peur. »

Le mafieux attira Near contre lui.

« Pourquoi est ce que ça t'atteint autant ? »

L'albinos gigota sans que Mello ne puisse déterminer s'il souhaitait s'échapper ou si c'était par malaise. Dans tous les cas, il évitait un contact visuel comme la peste.

« C'est de ma faute puisque je le laissais faire. »

« C'est faux, tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

« Je n'ai même pas essayé de me battre. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Quand c'était en train de se passer je priais intérieurement pour que personne ne rentre. Pour que personne ne sache à quel point j'étais facile à réduire à néant. »

Dans certains moments comme celui ci, Mello pensait qu'il aurait préféré mourir calciné dans cette vieille église plutot que d'entendre ces mots. Puis le regard de Near le ramenait à la réalité : il était vivant et maintenant, il devait en payer les conséquences.

« Viens, on va dans ma chambre, ordonna t il se levant, je veux essayer un truc. »

Near accepta la main qu'on lui offrait pour se mettre debout et suivit Mello. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la pièce désignée qu'il hésita.

Le lit double lui faisait face comme une montagne de pressentiments.

Mello, dans son dos, passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit les lèvres fines sur son cou et les cheveux cendrés lui chatouiller la joue. Une odeur de cacao l'empêchait de retomber dans ses souvenirs.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque les dents du blond découvrirent sa jugulaire. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son rivale, sentant leurs doigts s'entremêler.

Il fut allongé sur le lit et Mello l'embrassait de nouveau, ses doigts tombant de son épaule à ses hanches, redessinant leur contour ambiguë.

Le mafieux sourit à lui même en sentant Near prendre part au baiser, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une stratégie pour oublier le présent lieu, il était agréable de sentir l'albinos accepter de lui faire confiance.

_Confiance. Un mot un peu étrange, n'est ce pas ?_

Il contenait ses désirs immédiats, qui se confondaient trop aisément avec sa volonté d'aider le jeune homme délavé, essayant de restreindre son envie de le déshabiller, de croquer son appréhension et sa vulnérabilité, de l'atteindre pour que Near n'ait d'autre choix que de se démettre sous ses caresses.

Il était presque au dessus du corps de son rival, une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et un de ses bras le soutenant. Il avait remonté lentement le haut de pyjama, exposant le ventre blanc à la pièce peu à peu. Il avait presque hâte de pouvoir le voir mais cela exigeait de lui qu'il se détache des lèvres pâles.

Near avait une respiration hésitante quand ils s'écartèrent. Ses yeux étaient clos et il ne bougeait plus. Il détourna la tête sa main venant cacher ses lèvres alors que celles de Mello rejoignaient son nombril. Son pyjama fut encore relevé, le découvrant un peu plus aux doigts adverses. Il n'avait pas mal, Mello ne lui faisait pas encore mal.

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien laisser s'échapper quand les deux premier boutons de sa chemise furent détachés. Bientôt, ses pans s'écartèrent. Le souffle de Mello était partout sur son corps et son regard aussi. Near le devinait depuis ses yeux fermés.

Si il essayait de dire quelque chose, Mello allait s'énerver. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Mello s'énerve. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour Mello reste calme.

« Ça va ? » lui souffla t on à l'oreille.

« Oui. » s'entendit il répondre.

« Menteur. »

Near sentit les couleurs ténues qu'on pouvait croire apercevoir sur son visage le quitter définitivement. Il eut soudain très froid. Une longue larme quitta ses paupières pour se perdre dans les plis des draps.

« Excuse moi. »

« Calme toi. »

Mello essuya l'eau sur son visage avant de l'enlacer. Il lui parla longtemps, doucement. L'albinos n'était pas très sûr du sujet du discours. Le mafieux lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que personne ne lui ferait rien et surtout pas lui, qu'ils avaient le temps...

_Oui, c'était ça, le temps. Pour la première fois, ils avaient du temps._

Alors Near le prit, ce temps offert, pour pouvoir enfouir son nez au creux de l'épaule de son rival, pour écouter sa voix grave et langoureuse et accepter les frôlements sur son dos et ses cuisses.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nate. »

Il eut soudain peur à ce mot. Ce nom le laissait sans rien d'autre à cacher à qui que ce soit, il l'abandonnait devant Mello, plus désarmé encore qu'avant.

« Mihael. » dit il pour se rassurer.

« Oui ? »

« Rien. Mihael. »

Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, pour seulement mieux retomber dans le regard glacé qui lui faisait face.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, le gris et le bleu se mélangeant quand leurs lèvres ne se retrouvaient pas brièvement. Les bras de Mello le retenaient contre son rival mais Near aimait cette captivité. Il acceptait peu à peu les caresses, laissant la tendresse prendre le pas sur sa pudeur. Le blond prenait garde à ne pas le brusquer.

Le génie blanc s'endormit au bout d'un long moment sous le regard du mafieux. Il était si... noble, songea Mello. Noble et torturé à la fois, fermé et pourtant terriblement atteint.

L'adolescent vaporeux contre lui suscitait un désir irrépressible dans son ventre. Near était quelqu'un de corrosif, il était impossible de ne pas être éventré par son charme ignoré.

Les doigts blancs allaient jusqu'à se poser sur son torse alors que les lèvres pâles étaient toujours à sa portée. Mello posa un léger baiser sur le front de son délicat rival.

_« Tu sais, Nate, moi, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te haïr beaucoup plus longtemps. »_

_

* * *

_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Le chapitre 4 s'achève donc. Je ne sais même pas combien de fois je l'ai relu, corrigé, re-corrigé, rerelu... bref, vous avez compris. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. En tout cas, j'espère toujours vos conseils :).  
Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... et je galère toujours autant.


	5. Amour

Rappel : **Near a été enfermé chez Kira du 27 janvier au 2 février.**

Note : C'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction et je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lus et commentés. Et au fait, cette schoolfic, je vais réussir à l'écrire, bordel !

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Indescriptible**

_**Chapitre cinquième : Amour**_

_**Flashback**_

_**29 janvier 2010 : **_

La couleur de ses yeux n'avaient rien à envier à celle du ciel, constata Near. La baie vitrée devant lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les mouvements des énormes nuages qui se battaient la domination de l'atmosphère tokyoïte.

En essayant d'apercevoir les passants au pied de l'immeuble, Near se demanda si Mello était parmi eux. S'il fêtait sa victoire avec Matt dans un bar aux alentours, s'il se moquait de son rival séquestré. Probablement.

Kira lui avait au moins assuré que Mello était bien en vie et que c'était uniquement à cause de lui que l'héritier de L en était là. Étrangement, cette nouvelle l'avait... soulagé. Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine ces derniers jours avait disparu.

Mello n'était pas mort.

Se répéter indéfiniment cette phrase était bien la seule chose qu'il était capable d'élaborer en ce moment.

Mello n'était pas mort.

Mello marchait, respirait, parlait, s'amusait, s'agitait, se félicitait, se moquait, s'énervait, s'époumonait, s'offusquait quelque part sur cette planète.

Near appuya ses mains contre la vitre froide. Il ne pouvait se rapprocher de Mello de cette façon et il le savait, c'était un geste qui ne servait à rien, mais il laissa ses doigts caresser la liberté qui leur était refusée.

Il entendait presque encore sa voix trainante lui proférer des insultes. Il se surprit à espérer avoir l'occasion de lui parler de nouveau mais se reprit immédiatement lorsqu'il lança un regard aux draps défaits à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait plus que Mello le voit. Jamais.

Son rival ne devait jamais savoir, jamais ne serait ce qu'entrevoir, ce qu'il était devenu. Near sentait qu'il ne pourrait survivre au rictus méprisant qui déformerait les lèvres de son plus vieil ennemi s'il venait à comprendre ce à quoi Kira l'avait réduit.

À peine trois jours plus tôt, le génie blanc pensait que Mello n'était plus que des cendres dispersées sur le sol d'une vieille église aux murs noirs de suie et que lui demeurait le seul héritier. Et maintenant, c'était le mafieux qui s'avérait être le successeur et lui qui n'était plus que de la poussière blanche et grise dans un corps souillé.

Il pleuvait contre la vitre, désormais. Les gouttes d'eau formaient de longues lignes juste devant ses yeux. Near observa Tokyo se détremper.

Mello n'était pas mort. Lui, si.

Mais si Mello venait à apprendre ?

L'albinos pria un instant un Dieu en qui il n'avait jamais cru pour que Mello reste dans l'ignorance. Il voulait laisser à son formidable adversaire un souvenir digne de leur combat, s'assurer que l'intégralité de son âme ne serait pas réduite en lambeau dans cette même pièce. On lui avait déjà presque tout pris, il ne lui restait plus que le souvenir qu'il laisserait à l'unique personne dont l'avis lui importait. La seule qui le comprenne, même si ce n'était que pour mieux le haïr.

Et tout cela demeurerait vrai, et Near continuerait d'être un génie et un rival pour Mello, tant qu'il ne saurait pas qu'en vérité l'albinos n'était plus qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un autre.

Nate River lutta sans succès contre sa mémoire trop performante. Les traits de son ex-camarade de classe lui apparurent, aussi précis que s'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Les lignes osseuses de ses joues et celles plus charnues de ses lèvres, ses mains vernies et son regard implacable, sa voix grave et sa démarche féline, tous ces minuscules détails qui composaient l'allure de Mello et troublaient ceux qui ne s'arrêtaient que sur son apparence.

Derrière cela, il y avait le génie. Il y avait cet esprit tortueux et énigmatique que jamais Near ne réussira à expliquer. À la hauteur duquel, l'albinos ne pourra plus se hisser. Malgré tout, pouvoir l'examiner de nouveau sans avoir à se marteler qu'il appartenait au passé était le sentiment le plus intense qu'il ait ressenti.

Near pleurait sans bruit contre la vitre froide, comme le ciel japonais de l'autre côté. Il ne savait même pas quelles émotions ses yeux laissaient filer contre le verre.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, même la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui n'avait pas d'importance, même la voix de Light Yagami qui s'élevait n'avait pas d'importance, même sa douleur n'avait pas d'importance.

Puisque Mello était vivant.

* * *

**6 février 2010 :**

Ils étaient devant une porte de fer. À Near, elle paraissait infranchissable. Mello enfila son casque rouge de moto puisque Kira connaissait déjà son nom. Même le jour de son exécution, il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inutiles. L les avait bien éduqué.

L'albinos lança un regard à son rival, ce dernier lui tendit une cagoule.

« Tu veux ça ? »

Il agita négativement la tête : l'hypocrisie d'un masque n'avait pas d'intérêt.

« Prêt ? »

« Attends. » ordonna Near quand l'autre eut la main sur la poignée.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, fit le vide dans sa tête, érigea sa barrière d'impassibilité, détacha son sens de la déduction de ses sentiments et essaya de ne pas penser qu'il allait assister à un meurtre, voir du sang, observer Mello tuer quelqu'un froidement. Il pensa à des dés. Des quantités et des quantités de tours de dés avec six jolies faces qui montraient six jolis nombres avec de jolis points nets. Si la vie était logique, elle serait comme un dé.

« N, t'es avec moi ? »

« Tu peux ouvrir la porte. »

Il lui sembla que le mafieux avait levé les yeux au ciel mais le casque l'empêcha de lire son expression d'agacement de se voir donner des ordres aussi tranchants.

La porte lui céda bien que Near ait, pendant une seconde, espéré qu'elle résista à son impétueux rival. Il savait pertinemment, pourtant, que personne ne lui tenait tête impunément. C'était à Light Yagami qu'il s'agissait de l'apprendre, aujourd'hui.

L'homme en question était retenu derrière d'épais barreaux de fer. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper mais était complètement visible. Il les observa entrer avec un certain intérêt, souriant devant l'allure de Mello. Autour de son oeil droit, un hématome bleuâtre émergeait lentement, seule trace de son altercation avec Matt lors de sa capture.

Near déglutit difficilement quand son regard brun le détailla de haut en bas.

« Bonsoir, ou bonjour je ne sais pas, messieurs. » dit il poliment.

« La ferme. » siffla Mello dont la bienveillance n'était pas la vertu principale.

« C'est drôle, poursuivit Kira imperturbable, je connais le visage de N et j'ai ton nom Mihael Keehl, si vous n'étiez qu'un, si vous étiez vraiment L, j'aurais gagné. »

« Ou tu n'aurais rien. » répliqua froidement le mafieux.

Light haussa les épaules et fit face à l'albinos :

« Tu m'avais manqué. »

Near se figea. Mello ne put que contempler, impuissant, le masque tomber sur le sol sans éclat. Le visage blanc rajeunit et ses mains tremblèrent. Ses lèvres fines frémirent sous l'attention de son agresseur. Mais sa voix sans timbre fut parfaitement maitrisée :

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Light le dévisageait toujours mais ne souriait plus.

« Tu as quelque chose dans le regard que je n'avais jamais vu, constata t il, c'est Mello qui a une telle influence sur toi ? »

Near ne les détourna pas, ses grands yeux gris qui retenaient si bien les émotions émergentes.

« Mello a toujours une influence. »

« N est vraiment passionnant. Je comprends pourquoi L le voulait comme héritier à ta place. Franchement, Mihael, tu ne fais pas le poids. »

« L me détestait. » commenta distraitement Near.

Le fait que Light ignore cela l'avait... rassuré. Il ne savait pas tout et donc ne contrôlait pas l'intégralité des relations qu'il pourrait élaborer. Il mena sa main à ses boucles, en choisit une avec précaution et l'entortilla.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put que deviner le sourire de Mello à ce geste familier de confiance en lui.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Un truc à partager ? Une dernière volonté ? Sache cependant que je n'y accorderai pas la moindre importance. » argua le blond.

« Je n'ai rien à vous demander. En revanche, j'aimerais vous apprendre quelque chose sur votre mentor. »

Kira avait trébuché sur ce dernier mot, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si il convenait exactement. Personne ne le reprenant, il poursuivit :

« Il n'a jamais voulu céder. Il n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'il avait tort et que c'était ma conception qui était la bonne. Il n'a jamais voulu faire confiance à son seul ami. C'était un imbécile. »

Son ton était acide.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais ressenti pour toi ce que tu voulais provoquer. » précisa le mafieux.

Il leva son arme.

« De toute façon, le problème demeure le même : tu t'es vengé sur la mauvaise personne. J'aurais aimé te faire regretter tes actes, vraiment, te faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ton erreur quand tu as levé la main sur ce qui me revient de droit. Mais ta victime est, assez ironiquement, beaucoup plus magnanime que toi et moi. En un mot comme en cent, si tu penses encore que L était borné, impitoyable et imbus de sa personne, c'est que tu n'as pas pris assez de temps pour observer son second héritier. »

Trois coups de feu retentirent et ils virent s'effondrer le Dieu du nouveau monde. Nietzsche aurait été satisfait : il était bel et bien mort.

Near contempla sans un mot le liquide rouge imbiber les vêtements de leur ennemi et se répandre sur le sol de pierre. L'odeur métallique le prenait à la gorge et un léger dégout accaparait son estomac à la vue du cadavre. Mais globalement, il allait mieux. Mello posa sa main sur son épaule pour le détacher de la scène.

« On sort maintenant, mes hommes viendront nettoyer ce bordel un peu plus tard. »

Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Matt qui, négligemment adossé au le capot de sa voiture, regardait passer les filles en fumant. Il avait l'air du plus parfait étudiant paumé qui attendait ses amis dans une rue fréquentée. Surtout pas d'un mafieux cynique, geek, aux tendances antisociales qu'on lui connaissait.

Il comprit que Near ne souhaitait pas se voir assaillir de question à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé et se contenta de ramener les deux rivaux en voiture jusqu'à leur appartement. Cette fois, il passa un robot neuf à l'albinos. Depuis le rétroviseur il le vit manipuler l'engin avec une délectation sagement dissimulée.

Mello dévorait son chocolat à côté de lui. Il avait la même expression grave qu'après chacun de ses meurtres de sang froid : une sorte de mélancolie résignée, tribu de sa nature et de sa mission. Matt ne connaissait personne avec autant d'indifférence à l'idée d'ôter des vies mais personne non plus aussi bien capable de le justifier.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, son meilleur ami ne vit aucun remord poindre dans son regard dur.

« Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ? » demanda t il en passant la porte de l'appartement.

« Je serais assez tenté par un chinois. Et du scotch. Beaucoup de scotch. »

Near s'en fichait.

« Je dois aller à l'arcade, j'ai des jeux vidéo à acheter, mais je reviens ce soir avec tout ça. Bonne après midi les enfants. »

Il accorda un clin à Mello en sortant.

Les deux rivaux étaient face à face dans le salon bordélique. Autour d'eux, des jouets éparpillés et des restes de tablettes de chocolats occupaient les moindres espaces. En quelques endroits, on pouvait deviner des paquets de cigarettes vides, des briquets et un cendrier en céramique rouge décorait même la table basse.

Mello estima qu'il n'y avait jamais eu plus harmonieux capharnaüm.

Son attention revint sur Near et sa silhouette blanche qui découpait la pièce. Il hésita à dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à exiger de l'albinos, rien à lui soumettre.

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirant. Perdu dans ses pensées, presque poétiquement happé par son esprit, il avait laissé ses yeux gris se perdre dans le paysage. Mello souhaitait à la fois le ravir à son génie et le contempler un peu plus longtemps recouvrer sa sérénité.

Near, sortant de sa torpeur, s'approcha lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'à un pas du mafieux et de sa surprise. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur les épaules recouvertes de cuir et ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Puis se détacha de Mello, sans même sembler s'apercevoir qu'il avait provoqué un ouragan métaphorique dans la tête de son rival.

Son regard bleu lui était désespérément accroché.

« Tu peux le faire, Mello. »

Le second de la Wammy's le saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa, ses mains volaient sur son dos et Near lui répondait. Near s'accrochait soudain à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le mafieux les allongea sur le lit et perdit sa veste, son haut et son esprit. Les doigts de l'albinos trouvaient les angles sur son corps, ses contradictions, ses cassures et les fines lignes de ses hanches. Il y avait des endroits rugueux et d'autres doux, des lieux à caresser et d'autres à griffer sans état d'âme. C'était un corps et un terrain de jeu en même temps.

Near avait cru ne jamais pouvoir la ressentir, cette impression de pouvoir libérer son enveloppe charnelle, lui permettre de prendre le pas sur sa raison.

« Mihael. » souffla t il à l'oreille de celui qui prenait un soin particulier à lui montrer que chaque parcelle de sa peau était sensible.

« Dis le encore, dis le tout le temps. »

Near contre lui se protégeait et se laissait découvrir à la fois, c'était une lutte de chaque instant pour l'exposer sans l'effrayer. Mais il n'y avait pas plus beau défi que de lui apprendre à se donner sans se perdre. Et il y avait cette frustration presque insupportable de ne pas pouvoir le toucher complètement, de ne pas pouvoir le détenir, frémissant et consentent, dans ses bras, sous ses cuisses.

Mello se sentait incandescent. La peau blanche était délicate, si facile à adorer. Tellement plus facile à adorer.

Ils étaient en sous vêtements et le souffle de Near se perdait sur sa peau, ses lèvres n'en finissant pas de moduler son nom.

Il passa sa main sur ses cuisses, Near fut parcouru d'un frisson, il effleura le bas de son ventre et Near gémit. Cependant, il n'osa pas le dénuder.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, oui... »

Et les joues consumées de rouge firent sourire le mafieux. Il les embrassa.

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »_

Cette phrase, qui lui avait brulé la gorge pendant longtemps, venait de trouver le moyen de s'évader de son esprit.

« Non ! Éloigne toi ! »

De surprise, plus que par obéissance, le mafieux s'écarta. Near s'enroula dans les draps et sortit du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis de ne pas mentir. »

Les couleurs sur les joues blanches se dissipaient et le plaisir avait laissé place à d'autres sentiments. L'albinos n'avait pas disposé d'assez de temps pour remettre en place son masque de marbre.

« Je n'ai pas menti, je... »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. C'est faux. Tu mens. »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Personne ne peut. Plus maintenant. »

Near avait finalement repris le contrôle sur ses traits et était redevenu placide. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mello prit seulement la peine d'enfiler son pantalon avant de le suive.

« Nate ! Ouvre la porte ! Bordel ! Near ! »

Il tambourina mais le loquet resta clos. Il lança un juron en russe avant de s'adosser à la barrière de bois et de se laisser glisser contre elle pour s'assoir sur le sol.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**26 janvier 2010 : **_

Mello détaillait son propre visage rajeuni de cinq ans. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus sur son portrait. En lançant un regard au reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, le mafieux se demanda où avait disparu son sourire d'enfant. Peut être avait il brulé avec la moitié de son visage et son ancienne base. Peut être s'était il évanoui dans l'obscurité la nuit où il avait fui la Wammy's. Peut être était il un autre trophée que son rival n'avait pas voulu lui rendre.

Mello retourna la photographie et rejeta la tête en arrière pour ne pas apercevoir les deux mots au dos de celle ci. La formule de son rival l'atteignait trop pour qu'il puisse la relire encore une fois. Elle se gravait si facilement dans sa tête que se la répéter relevait du masochisme. Mello savait déjà ce que l'albinos provoquait chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'y être confronté à nouveau.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il se ressaisit.

Dans vingt quatre heures, tout serait fini. Il aurait tué Light et vaincu Near. Et après ?

Une seconde, il essaya d'imaginer son après. Quand on a accompli son but dans la vie, qu'est ce qu'il reste ?

Il pensa au regard que lui lancerait Near quand il comprendrait qu'il venait d'être battu. Est ce qu'il serait assez surpris pour laisser son visage exprimer ses sentiments ? Mello ne pouvait que l'espérer. Et quand son rival le verrait, bien vivant, au milieu de l'entrepôt, qu'est ce qu'il penserait ?

Non, cette question n'était pas intéressante, après tout, l'albinos avait toujours été incompréhensible. Ce que Mello voulait vraiment essayer de déterminer était ce que lui désirait que Near ressente en constatant sa survie et sa victoire.

Le mafieux l'imagina énervé de s'être laissé berner et agacé des moqueries dont il ferait l'objet. Puis, il vit l'albinos soulagé, il entraperçu même un sourire balayer ses lèvres pâles et de l'apaisement traverser son regard gris. Near lèverait ses doigts jusqu'à ses boucles d'un air serein et dirait en regardant ailleurs :

« Bonsoir, mon cher Mello. »

Mais sa voix, ses yeux, tout son corps diraient autre chose. Ils hurleraient silencieusement leur joie de savoir leur rivalité ressuscitée.

Alors Mello lui sourirait de la même façon que sur cette vieille photo.

* * *

**6 février 2010 : **

« Near, ouvre. »

La voix de Mello s'était faite moins pressante. Il ne frappait même plus contre la porte mais se contentait d'y reposer son front et de continuer régulièrement de rappeler sa requête.

« Near, ouvre. »

Un chuintement se fit entendre et le loquet craqueta. La porte s'entrouvrit. Mello faillit tomber en avant d'étonnement. Dans la salle de bain entièrement carrelée de blanc, Near s'était assis dans un coin, toujours enroulé dans le drap pourpre, seule couleur de la pièce. Mais quelle couleur.

Mello s'agenouilla en face de son rival qui le dévisageait, impassible.

« Pourquoi tu m'as ouvert ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je savais que tu continuerais de demander jusqu'à ce que j'obéisse. »

« C'est vrai, je suis borné. »

« Oui. »

« Et à ce propos, je te le redis et je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu me crois : je t'aime. »

L'albinos avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles à ces mots, comme un enfant qui fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Il prit les mains pâles et les écarta du visage de Near.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? »

« Tu mens et c'est douloureux. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Si, tu mens. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. J'ai été stupide, Kira m'a battu et tu n'aimes pas les gens idiots. »

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse sérieusement te considérer comme étant idiot, Near, et surtout pas moi. »

« Tu me détestes. Tu m'as toujours détesté. »

Le timbre de Near était distant, c'était une constatation objective issue d'une observation empirique.

« Et depuis j'ai failli te perdre. Ça change pas mal de truc de risquer de voire disparaître quelqu'un comme toi. »

Mello retrouva les lèvres de son rival sans effort. Quand il sentit que l'albinos voulait reprendre la parole, il s'éloigna à regret.

« Tu vas partir. Quand nous aurons... quand tu auras réussi à m'aimer, tu vas partir. Je vais à nouveau être tout seul et je vais avoir mal. Mello, je ne veux plus avoir mal. »

Le mafieux passa un bras autour des épaules de son rival, l'engageant à se reposer sur son épaule.

« Même si j'en avais envie, et ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de te laisser. »

« Tu avais dit que nous reprendrions où nous nous en étions arrêtés, je pensais que tu voulais que nous soyons rivaux à nouveau et... »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je peux être un rival et à tes côtés en même temps, non ? Je suis un génie, je vais bien réussir à concilier toutes mes contradictions. »

Near hocha la tête, son expression toujours cachée dans son cou. Alors, Mello s'éloigna et reprit d'un ton plus solennel :

« Et toi ? Est ce que pour une fois tu veux bien me dire ce que tu souhaites ? »

Le regard gris se déroba et une mèche blanche fut entortillée.

« J'appréciais une idée que j'ai eu tout à l'heure, déclara enfin Near, quand nous étions sur le lit, j'ai pensé ''notre'' lit. C'était agréable, comme formulation. Ça sonnait bien, dans ma tête. »

Le blond hocha le menton.

« Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Ou est ce que ce que je t'apporte n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ? Est ce que j'ai eu raison de rester en vie ? »

« Je... »

Leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés et Mello priait pour les entendre, ces mots qui, il le savait parfaitement, l'enchainerait à Near définitivement.

« Dis le moi, je ferai exactement ce que tu me demandes mais dis moi juste ça. »

« Je... »

« Tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments, c'est pour ça que tu hésites ? »

Et dans les fragments anthracites qui composaient les iris de Near, une détermination se lut soudain.

_« Non, Mello, je suis certain de t'aimer. Après tout, qu'est ce que je pourrais savoir d'autre ? »_

* * *

Near croisa Matt en entrant dans la cuisine, Mello étant toujours dans la salle de bain. Le rouquin lui sourit, son regard se faisant étrangement sage derrière ses verres orangés.

« Tu as quelque chose de changé, toi. » dit il.

L'albinos ne sut pas très bien comment agréer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout Blondie ? Il va encore en avoir pour cent cinquante ans ou quoi ? »

« Il est en train de se démêler les cheveux donc je pense que ton estimation est juste à quelques années près. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'humour. »

« Moi non plus » concéda le génie blanc en s'asseyant à la table.

Il prit un dé qui trainait dessus, détaillant chacune de ses facettes intensément. Celle marquée de deux points lui sauta aux yeux et il la porta à hauteur de son visage.

« T'es en train de rêvasser ? » l'interrompit Matt sincèrement abasourdi.

Near reporta son attention vers lui et dit au bout d'un long moment :

« Mello m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« Et ? »

« Et moi aussi. »

Le rouquin marqua une petite pause.

« Alors, ça fait quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être... libre. »

« Mello fait souvent cet effet là. » admit il en allumant une cigarette.

Son regard vert s'attarda sur un papier d'emballage de chocolat qui trainait sur le comptoir à côté d'un puzzle à moitié complété. Finalement, Near et Mello, ils avaient du sens.

« N'empêche, ajouta le rouquin avec un demi sourire, vous avez lutté pendant longtemps contre vos sentiments et lamentablement perdu. Quelque part, ça me fait plaisir de voir que même vous deux, vous pouvez vous rétamer. »

Depuis la salle de bain, Mello se surprit à sourire à son reflet en entendant ces dernières phrases.

Ils avaient perdu.

_Ensemble._

* * *

**NOTE :**

Voila, j'avais prévenu, fin heureuse :). En fait, ça me déprime quand ça finit mal et je n'aime pas être déprimée (point de vue extrêmement original, je vous l'accorde). Et puis, dans cette fiction, je pense que ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'au début, si ?  
Bref, merci encore d'avoir lu et commenté. J'espère que cette fin vous a plu (moi je suis partagée). J'ai galéré pour cette fictin (mais alors VRAIMENT trimé) et le résultat, dans son ensemble, me convient. Enfin, je crois.

En tout cas, je suis sur le coup pour une schoolfic mais mes études me rattrappent et par conséquent je ne suis pas sûre que ça paraitra avant les grandes vacances (ne me haïssez pas). Mais je pense en tout cas publier un OS au moins d'ici là. Je ne veux juste pas m'embarquer dans une entreprise longue et fastidieuse d'histoire à plusieurs chapitre avant d'avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

J'ai aussi commencé à écrire une sorte de fiction trèèèès psychologique sur MMN (parce que oui, je m'accroche avec ces trois là) et j'hésite à la publier (elle serait plus longue que ce que je fais habituellement, une douzaine de chapitres environ). En gros, le résumé pourrait être : comment la relation entre Mello, Near et Matt aurait évolué si L n'était pas mort et que par conséquent ils seraient tous les trois restés à la Wammy's (promis, je le tournerai mieux que ça). La finalité étant un MMN (avec des couples transitoires). Donc voilà, on ne me reprochera pas de ne pas vous tenir informés :).

Je voulais aussi vous conseiller à tous l'excellente fiction de _**Hoole **_**"****Just A Man In White****" **(MXN, UA), c'est vraiment génial. Go, Hoole, go !

En tout cas, merci encore (oui, j'insiste), et, bien sûr,

_A bientot..._

TiteCla.


End file.
